


Révélations

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, J'adore détester Lila, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Trolling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Rêver du jour où il découvrirait enfin l'identité de Ladybug avait longtemps été l'une des activités favorites d'Adrien. Lui confirait-elle son secret au cours d'une conversation ? Se transformerait elle devant lui, prise par le temps ? Dévoilerait-elle son identité une fois sa mission finie, lorsqu'ils rendraient leurs miraculous ?Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait songé à un timide « Je suis Ladybug », confessé par l’une de ses camarades de classe, au milieu de leur salle de cours et devant tous les autres élèves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> Tout d’abord, cette histoire ne tient pas vraiment compte de la fin de la saison 3. Elle n’est pas complètement incompatible avec les épisodes finaux, je suppose, mais je trouve les réactions de certains personnages (enfin, d’un personnage en particulier, je ne vous en dis pas plus ; ) ) plus logiques si on considère que les événements de la fin de saison n’ont pas eu lieu. Après, les personnages de Miraculous ne brillent généralement pas par leur logique, donc pourquoi pas xD . 
> 
> Ensuite, c’est non sans un certain sentiment de résignation que je vous avoue que cette fic devait être un one-shot, et que donc naturellement elle fera 6 chapitres + un épilogue. 
> 
> (Oui, je triche. J’ai suffisamment avancé sur tous les chapitres en question pour pouvoir m’arrêter à cette estimation. 
> 
> Et oui, mes premières réestimations me faisaient penser que l’histoire ferait 3 chapitres. Puis 4. Puis 5. Puis on est finalement arrivés à un total de 7. Enfin, 6 + un épilogue, mais on se comprends. 
> 
> Je suis une quiche en estimations.
> 
> Snif. )  
> Sur ce, j’espère que vous apprécierez cette petite (haha… ) histoire ^^ ! Elle réunit pas mal d’éléments de scénario qui, personnellement, me plaisent, du coup j’ai adoré l’imaginer et l’écrire ! J’espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j’en ai eu à la rédiger ^^ . 
> 
> Ah, et comme d’hab, je ne suis pas à jour côté spoils / visionnage de quoi que ce soit autre que les épisodes des saisons 1 à 3, donc merci de ne pas me spoiler en commentaire ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Je suis Ladybug. »

Trois mots.

Trois simples mots qui frappèrent Adrien avec la violence d'un coup de tonnerre.

Paralysée, sa langue. Court-circuité, son cerveau. Pris de court par l'énormité de cette déclaration, le jeune homme resta un instant figé sur place, incapable de réagir.

En toute honnêteté, Adrien mentirait s'il affirmait n'avoir jamais essayé d'imaginer dans quelles circonstances sa Lady et lui pourraient être amenés à se dévoiler leurs identités. Au contraire. Ce n'était peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui, mais au début de sa carrière, accumuler les hypothèses concernant le jour où il découvrirait enfin qui se cachait derrière le masque de Ladybug avait été l'une de ses activités favorites.

Lui confirait-elle volontairement son secret au détour d'une simple discussion, après des années de solide partenariat ?

Se détransformerait-elle sous son regard, prise par le temps et par des circonstances l'empêchant de lui dissimuler plus longtemps la vérité ?

Lui dévoilerait-elle son identité chez le Grand Gardien, une fois leur mission accomplie, alors qu'ils rendraient leurs miraculous à Maître Fu?

Glisserait-elle son nom entre leurs lèvres brûlantes, entre deux fougueux baisers ? (De loin son hypothèse préférée).

Oui, définitivement, Adrien avait plus que réfléchi à ce qu'aurait pu être ce moment. Mais jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait songé à un timide _« Je suis Ladybug »_ , confessé par l'une de ses camarades de classe, au milieu de leur salle de cours et devant tous les autres élèves.

Sans le hoquet de surprise d'Alya, Adrien aurait pu jurer avoir été en proie à une hallucination tant la scène lui paraissait improbable.

Mais non. Au vu des cris d'excitation de la jeune blogueuse, il n'avait clairement pas imaginé ces dernières secondes.

Autour d'eux, l'effervescence était à son comble. Des exclamations fusaient de toutes parts, accompagnées de gestes de surprise. Les clameurs des autres élèves plongeaient la salle dans un brouhaha qui avait l'effet paradoxal de rendre l'événement encore un peu plus concret tout en ajoutant un côté toujours plus surréaliste à la scène.

C'est avec une étrange sensation de détachement qu'Adrien vit Alya bondir de son siège, pupilles dilatées d'excitation et téléphone en main, prête à se jeter sur ce scoop extraordinaire.

« Ladybug ? », l'entendit-il hurler à celle qui venait de faire basculer leur paisible fin de matinée dans le chaos. « Tu es _LADYBUG_ ? Oh mon dieu ! »

L'enthousiasme d'Alya était compréhensible. En temps normal, une telle révélation aurait déjà été l'événement le plus extraordinaire de sa vie.

Mais là, les circonstances étaient particulièrement exceptionnelles.

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'avaient plus donné signe de vie depuis précisément cinquante-sept jours, après une derrière apparition au cours de laquelle ils avaient annoncé laconiquement avoir neutralisé pour de bon le Papillon et sa complice.

Comment avaient-ils arrêté les célèbres super-vilains ? Quelle était l'identité de cet homme qui avait tant fait trembler Paris ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'allaient _-ils_ devenir, eux, maintenant que leur mission était accomplie ?

Mystère.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient éludé toutes les questions de la presse avant de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Depuis, plus de vilains, plus de héros.

Tout Paris désespérait d'avoir un jour des nouvelles de ses illustres protecteurs, et Alya la première.

Ignorant aussi bien les « _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_ » que son amie répétait sans discontinuer que les exclamations effarées des autres élèves, Adrien se tourna de nouveau vers son interlocutrice pour poser un regard choqué sur elle.

Une partie de lui-même refusait encore de croire qu'elle venait bel et bien de prononcer ces paroles qui venaient de mettre la salle en ébullition.

« Q-que... quoi ? », balbutia-t-il d'une voix stupéfaite.

« Je... Je suis Ladybug », répéta Lila, lui jetant un regard faussement timide à travers ses cils.

Alors, non.

Non, non et définitivement _non_.

Premièrement, même dans la plus improbable des dimensions parallèles, il serait rigoureusement _impossible_ qu'une personne aussi détestable que Lila puisse être Ladybug.

Deuxièmement, Ladybug était bien une de ses camarades de classe et elle se trouvait bien dans la pièce en cet instant précis. Mais elle était assise un peu plus loin, un sourcil circonspect délicatement haussé depuis l'annonce de Lila, et elle s'appelait Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

« C-Ce n'est pas possible », lâcha machinalement Adrien, toujours sous le choc.

Le jeune homme serra rageusement les poings à mesure qu'il digérait les paroles de sa camarade, alors que la colère se mêlait désormais à sa surprise initiale.

Comment ? Comment Lila _osait_ -elle essayer de se faire passer pour sa Lady ?

« C'est bien moi », insista-t-elle d'une voix peinée. « J-Je sais que ça paraît dur à croire, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps sans te – sans _vous_ – avouer la vérité. Je... Je vous fait confiance et je.. Je pensais que c'était réciproque », conclut-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Adrien n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Lila et lui furent rejoints par une Alya au comble de la surexcitation avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Les autres élèves suivirent le mouvement presque aussitôt et rapidement, ce fut la quasi-totalité de la classe qui se pressa autour d'eux.

Chloé fut la seule à se déplacer non pas pour rejoindre Lila, mais pour se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Ridicule », déclara-t-elle avec un petit reniflement hautain. « Totalement _ridicule_. »

Arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

« SABRINA ! », aboya-t-elle. « J'ai faim ! On y va ! »

Arrachant son regard à Lila, Sabrina sursauta vivement. Elle rassembla en toute hâte ses affaires et celles de Chloé, et sorti précipitamment à la suite de son amie.

Ce double départ fut accueilli avec une parfaite indifférence. Il était de notoriété publique que Chloé ne portait plus Ladybug dans son cœur depuis que cette dernière lui avait refusé le droit de porter le miraculous de l'Abeille. Sabrina, quant à elle, suivait sa « meilleure amie » comme son ombre.

Personne ne s'étonnait qu'elles accueillent toutes deux la nouvelle avec une certaine froideur.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière Chloé et Sabrina, les autres élèves continuaient d'entourer Lila. Des questions fusaient de toutes parts à l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux te transformer ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Chat Noir et toi avez disparu ? »

« Et lui, tu connais son identité ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec le Papillon ? »

« Tu – »

« Qu'est-ce que – »

« Comment – »

C'est à peine si Adrien s'entendait penser dans ce brouhaha fébrile.

Ce n'est que quand Lila ouvrit la bouche pour s'exprimer qu'un silence quasi-religieux s'empara des autres élèves.

D'une voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'Adrien savait factice, elle déroula son histoire. Elle raconta être Ladybug, et n'avoir affirmé être la meilleure amie de la célèbre héroïne que pour se constituer un alibi au cas où quelqu'un remarquerait qu'elle en savait un peu trop sur elle. Elle confia être en réalité arrivée à Paris bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle leur avait dit initialement – toujours pour protéger son identité, une fois de plus – et avoir lutté contre le Papillon depuis le début.

Elle leur parla de sa volonté d'accomplir sa mission quel qu'en soit le prix, de sa fierté à veiller dans l'ombre sur sa ville d'adoption qu'elle aimait tant, de ses craintes, de ses espoirs, ainsi que de ses difficultés à mener de front une existence normale et une vie d'héroïne.

Adrien ne put que savourer l'ironie de la situation lorsque Lila s'excusa auprès de leurs camarades de leur avoir tant menti par le passé.

Protéger sa double identité était nécessaire et impliquait de ne pas toujours se montrer honnête, leur raconta-t-elle en portant dramatiquement la main à son cœur. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir envie de leur parler, _bien sûr_. Elle leur faisait _totalement_ confiance. Si elle avait pu, elle leur aurait avoué son secret sans hésiter.

Mais ça aurait été trop dangereux, naturellement.

 _Hors de question_ pour elle de risquer de les mettre ainsi en danger.

« Je... Je tiens trop à vous pour ça. Une héroïne ne peut _pas_ se permettre de risquer la vie de ceux qu'elle aime », déclara-t-elle avec emphase, à l'instant même où elle croisait un peu trop opportunément le regard d'Adrien.

Les battements de cils séducteurs dont elle le gratifia ensuite ne firent que confirmer les soupçons du jeune homme – en plus de le faire frissonner désagréablement. Son admiration pour Ladybug était loin d'être un mystère et il y avait fort à parier que Lila comptait là-dessus pour essayer de s'attirer ses faveurs.

Mais à son grand soulagement, sa camarade se détourna rapidement de lui et reprit le fil de ses histoires extravagantes.

À ceux qui lui demandèrent avidement de se transformer, Lila opposa des yeux débordant de larmes.

Ses pouvoirs étaient perdus, leur expliqua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Sacrifiés, avec son miraculous, dans la bataille finale qui l'avait opposée au Papillon.

Tel avait été le prix de cette victoire pour laquelle elle avait donné toutes ses forces.

Ainsi privée de ses précieuses boucles d'oreilles, elle ne pouvait plus se transformer. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait disparu, après avoir puisé dans ses ultimes réserves magiques pour rester métamorphosée le temps de cette conférence de presse expéditive qui avait été sa dernière apparition.

Mais après cinquante-sept jours de silence, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ses camarades, ses _amis_ , rongés par des questions sans réponse.

« Vous aimez _tellement_ Ladybug », s'exclama-t-elle dramatiquement, la voix vibrante de sanglots. « Je ne pouvais _pas_ rester plus longtemps sans vous dire la vérité. Pas alors que vous vous inquiétez tant pour elle... pour moi... »

Alors que les autres élèves se pressaient autour de Lila pour la consoler, Adrien jeta un bref coup d'œil à Marinette.

Toujours assise à son bureau, sa coéquipière levait les yeux au ciel devant les fables de leur camarade de classe.

« Et le Papillon ? », demanda Alya, téléphone tendu vers Lila pour recueillir cette extraordinaire confession qui propulserait certainement le Ladyblog vers de nouveaux sommets de popularité si sa camarade lui accordait l'autorisation de la publier (ce dont Adrien ne doutait hélas pas une seconde).

Lila s'empressa de se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade.

Elle expliqua aux adolescents pendus à ses lèvres que le Papillon avait été dûment neutralisé et arrêté, avant d'être ensuite remit aux services secrets. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

Oh, elle aurait _a-do-ré_ pouvoir tout leur raconter, naturellement, mais elle était tenue au secret. Impossible pour elle de donner davantage d'informations sur le sujet.

Alors que des murmures impressionnés s'élevaient autour de Lila, Marinette finit par atteindre les limites de sa patience.

« Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois Ladybug », intervint-elle brusquement, sa voix claire fendant la salle comme un coup de tonnerre.

Alors que Lila portait théâtralement sa main à sa bouche, un hoquet choqué aux lèvres, Marinette entama sa démonstration.

« Même en admettant que ton miraculous modifie ton apparence – parce que soyons réaliste, tu ne ressembles même pas à Ladybug -, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être elle », assena-t-elle. « Vous avez déjà été vues en même temps. Ladybug s'est même déjà _battue_ contre toi. Tu ne peux _pas_ être elle », conclut-elle en levant dramatiquement les bras dans les airs.

Hormis Adrien, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Marinette pour lui lancer un regard réprobateur, comme à _chaque_ _fois_ qu'elle mettait en doute la parole de Lila.

Malgré tout, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle.

L'animosité assumée qu'éprouvait Marinette envers Lila empêchait généralement ses camarades de la prendre au sérieux quand elle leur faisait part de ses réserves concernant les histoires de la jeune italienne.

Mais tout de même.

Sa remarque ne manquait pas de sens.

« C'est grâce au miraculous du Renard », rétorqua Lila sans se démonter le moins du monde. « Je l'ai utilisé pour créer des illusions, pour protéger mon identité. C'est comme ce soi-disant combat contre moi », ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main à plat contre sa poitrine. « C'était une ruse, organisée avec Chat Noir, pour que personne ne puisse me soupçonner. »

Adrien serra les mâchoires.

Il avait beau détester Lila, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid admirable. S'il ne savait pas avec certitude qu'elle mentait, s'il n'était pas en train de la fixer en cet instant même pour chercher toute trace de trouble sur son visage, jamais il n'aurait pu surprendre le léger tressautement de paupière qui fut sa seule réaction devant les accusations de sa Lady.

Les attaques de Marinette n'avaient pas fait perdre contenance à Lila.

Bien au contraire.

Il transpirait d'elle une assurance qui ne faisait qu'appuyer ses propos. Comme si elle n'était nulle autre que cette héroïne qu'elle prétendait incarner.

« Mais je croyais que le miraculous du Renard était utilisé par _Rena Rouge_ , pas par Ladybug ? », insista Marinette, menton levé en signe de défiance.

« Oui, bien sûr », rétorqua Lila d'une voix douce comme de la soie. « Je n'ai utilisé ce miraculous _que_ pour me fabriquer un alibi. Ensuite, je l'ai donné à une amie en qui j'ai une totale confiance. »

Adrien se retint péniblement de grimacer lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Alya s'embrumer d'émotion et sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté.

Sans que Lila le sache, ses mensonges étaient teintés de vérité. Alya avait bien reçu son miraculous parce que Ladybug la tenait en haute estime, qu'elle avait foi autant en sa loyauté qu'en son courage et qu'elle était l'une de ses plus proches amies.

Alya avait légitimement de quoi être fière d'elle.

Elle se trompait _juste_ sur à la véritable identité de celle qui croyait tant en elle.

Adrien ne voyait pas comment rectifier la situation. Insister, ce serait risquer de voir Lila se demander pourquoi Marinette et lui tenaient tant à la faire parler du miraculous du Renard. D'un autre côté, Alya risquait désormais de trahir son secret à tout moment en se confiant à la mauvaise personne, en croyant parler à quelqu'un au courant de son identité.

C'était une catastrophe.

Entouré comme il l'était par la foule des admirateurs de Lila, c'est tout juste si Adrien pouvait voir Marinette. Cependant, le peu qu'il apercevait suffisait à lui confirmer que sa Lady fulminait.

Il voyait se contracter les muscles de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle serrait les dents et notait la colère sourde qui brûlait au creux de ses prunelles. Ayant visiblement du mal à garder son calme, la jeune fille baissa la tête vers ses genoux.

Le regard supérieur que Lila promena autour d'elle – et sur Marinette en particulier - laissa à Adrien un goût amer dans la gorge.

Tant pis.

Il ne savait pas comment désamorcer la catastrophe à venir, mais il _fallait_ qu'il agisse.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait permettre de ramener ses amis à la raison, quand soudain, Marinette se leva brusquement de son siège.

Adrien s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle plaque violemment ses paumes sur son bureau ?

Oui.

À ce qu'elle relève la tête pour plonger son regard d'un bleu perçant dans celui de Lila ?

Oui.

À ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour s'adresser à elle d'une voix haute et claire ?

Oui.

À ce qu'elle s'exclame « Oh Lila, je suis _désolée !_ » ?

...

Pas du tout. 


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Adrien jeta un coup d’œil éberlué à Marinette.

L’état de rage dans lequel l’avait plongée Lila lui avait-il fait perdre la tête ? Était-elle en proie à une crise de démence soudaine ? Ou peut-être étaient-ce ses propres oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours ? Il ne pouvait pas s’agir d’un akuma, c’était certain. Alors qu’est-ce que… ?

Les nouveaux doutes qu’Adrien éprouvait au sujet de son audition furent néanmoins une fois de plus dissipés par la réaction de ses amis.

Autour de lui, les autres élèvent fixaient eux aussi Marinette avec autant de stupeur que s’il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

Marinette venait de _s’excuser_. Auprès de _Lila_.

Superbement indifférente aux regards perplexes qu’échangeaient ses camarades de classe, la jeune fille poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir douté de toi », répéta-t-elle en décochant un sourire éblouissant à Lila. « Je _savais_ que tu mentais, mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était pour protéger ton secret ! »

« Que – », tenta d’intervenir la jeune italienne, mais Marinette ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« C’est _tellement_ évident, maintenant que j’y repense ! », poursuivit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Par exemple, quand tu nous avais raconté que tu avais dû t’absenter pour donner des cours de danse à Clara Nightingale. Je _savais_ que ce n’était pas possible, parce que ce jour-là Clara était sur le tournage de son nouveau clip à l’autre bout de la France. Elle n’aurait jamais eu le temps de prendre des cours, en plus le matin même elle avait posté un message disant qu’elle s’était faite mal à la cheville et qu’elle allait essayer de ne pas trop forcer dessus », précisa Marinette en tendant son téléphone devant elle pour mieux faire admirer le message en question à son auditoire. « Du coup je _savais_ que tu mentais, je ne savais juste pas _pourquoi_. Mais », ajouta-t-elle en se levant théâtralement le doigt en l’air, « il y a eu une attaque du Papillon ce jour-là. Tout s’explique ! Tu es Ladybug ! Et tu n’étais pas avec Clara, tu étais avec Chat Noir, en train de te battre contre un super-vilain ! »

Alors que les joues de Lila se marbraient de plaques rouges, Max intervint à son tour.

« C’est exact », lança-t-il, les yeux rivés à son téléphone. « Le jour où tu étais absente, Clara était bien en train de tourner un clip. Et elle a bien écrit qu’elle était blessée et qu’elle allait faire très attention à son pied. Il est impossible qu’elle ait pris des cours de de danse. Statistiquement, ça aurait augmenté les chances d’aggraver sa blessure. »

« Et il y a bien eu une akumatisation ce jour-là », renchérit Alya sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d’œil au Ladyblog – à croire que des pans _entiers_ de sa mémoire étaient réservés au seul répertoriage des vilains et de leurs attaques.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Lila, qui déglutit péniblement.

« Ce… C’est bien ça », confirma-t-elle avec un sourire crispé. « Je… Je n’étais pas avec Clara. J’étais en train de me battre. Contre le Papillon. En tant que Ladybug. C’était mon devoir, vous savez ? », poursuivit-elle avec plus d’assurance. « Je _déteste_ mentir, mais parfois je ne peux pas faire autrement. La vie de héros est _si_ difficile, j’espère que vous comprenez », conclut-elle en promenant un regard de chien battu autour d’elle.

Les autres élèves se pressèrent aussitôt autour d’elle pour la rassurer. Non, ils ne lui en voulaient pas d’avoir menti, bien sûr. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Elle était _Ladybug_. Leur _héroïne_. Il était normal qu’elle ait été forcée de tricher avec la vérité de temps à autre pour protéger son secret, et hors de question pour eux de lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, ils lui étaient infiniment reconnaissants de les avoir protégés dans l’ombre.

L’expression de Lila se détendit à nouveau à mesure que ses camarades de classe lui répétaient encore et encore combien ils l’admiraient pour son courage et son dévouement.

« Ohhhh, merci », roucoula-t-elle. « Vraiment, merci. J’avais _tellement_ peur que vous réagissiez mal. Vous savez, la vie de héros – »

« Ne t’inquiète pas, nous comprenons parfaitement ! », la coupa Marinette, s’attirant un nouveau coup d’œil assassin de la part de Lila. « Et tant qu’on y est, j’ai une question », continua-t-elle en bondissant d’un pied sur l’autre. « Je peux, je peux ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Marinette serait certainement tombée raide morte à cet instant précis.

Mais heureusement pour elle, les yeux de Lila n’avaient pas ce pouvoir.

La jeune italienne serra rageusement les poings, mais devant les expressions pleines d’expectative des autres élèves, elle ne put qu’acquiescer du bout des lèvres pour donner à sa rivale la permission de l’interroger.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Marinette était si éblouissant qu’il aurait pu éclipser le soleil.

« Oh, merci, Lila ! », s’écria Marinette avec enthousiasme. « Je me posais une question, par rapport à ton _séjour_ _à Achu_ », continua-t-elle en insistant dramatiquement sur la fin de sa phrase. « Tout ça, c’était aussi une histoire que tu as inventée, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’étais pas _du tout_ là-bas quand tu nous as appelés ? »

« Je – », tenta de se justifier Lila, avant d’être de nouveau brusquement interrompue par Marinette.

« Parce que tu vois, je trouvais qu’il y avait quelque chose d’étrange avec le paysage derrière toi. Puis j’ai compris ! », poursuivit-elle d’une voix triomphante. « Le paysage me paraissait bizarre parce qu’en réalité, c’était un poster ! », lança-t-elle en pianotant de nouveau sur son téléphone, avant de tendre son écran devant elle, l’illustration en question parfaitement reconnaissables sur un site de décoration d’intérieur.

Le teint de Lila prit une couleur crayeuse alors que des exclamations effarées s’élevaient autour d’elle.

« Mais en réalité, tu étais en mission secrète, c’est ça ? », enchaîna aussitôt Marinette. « Je suis _sûre_ que tu étais en mission secrète ! Ne dit rien ! », continua-t-elle en tendant dramatiquement la main devant elle. « Je me doutes que tu n’as pas le droit de donner des détails, mais tu étais ici, en train d’enquêter sur le Papillon, c’est bien ça ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire, c’est pour ça que tu nous as fait croire que tu étais à Achu ! »

Lila n’aurait pas eu l’air plus pincée si elle avait été en train de mordre dans un citron.

Rien ne lui aurait probablement fait plus plaisir que de faire avaler son téléphone à Marinette pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, mais devant les regards attentifs des autres élèves, elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’approuver pour sauver la face.

« Oui, c’est ça », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

« J’en étais sûre ! » piailla Marinette en trépignant d’excitation. « Ton voyage, c’était une couverture, mais en réalité tu étais en train d’enquêter à Paris ! »

De nouvelles clameurs d’admiration s’élevèrent autour de Lila.

« Woaw, trop classe ! »

« Tu peux nous en parler un peu quand même ? »

« Et Chat Noir ? Il était avec toi ? »

« Et – »

« Oh, et Lila, tant qu’on y est », intervint de nouveau Marinette de sa voix claire – donnant, Adrien aurait pu en jurer, l’envie à la jeune italienne de lui arracher la tête avec les dents. « Je voulais savoir, la fois où tu étais _soi-disant_ dans les coulisses d’un concert de Jagged Stone… »

Pendant quelques minutes encore, la jeune fille continua de démonter mensonge après mensonge, louant à chaque fois la créativité de sa camarade de classe pour élaborer des alibis si inventifs.

Brandissant son téléphone devant elle pour prouver ses dires, elle cita les évènements caritatifs inexistants. Les rencontres avec les célébrités qui n’auraient jamais pu être présentes quand Lila le prétendait. Les blessures sans aucune cohérence. Les prétextes improbables.

Le tout en excusant gracieusement Lila, et en se fustigeant pour son propre manque de clairvoyance.

« J’aurais dû me douter qu’il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ce que tu racontes autant d’histoires ridicules », lança-t-elle joyeusement. « Vraiment, _qui_ pourrait croire ça ? »

La remarque de Marinette arracha quelques rires gênés à ses camarades de classe, que la jeune fille ignora gracieusement pour poursuivre son inventaire.

Adrien éprouvait une sorte de fascination morbide à voir Lila forcée de confirmer chacune des remarques de son ennemie, sous peine de devoir admettre qu’elle avait menti pour une raison autre que celle de la sauvegarde de son identité secrète.

D’un côté, voir Lila ainsi poussée à bout était, en toute honnêteté, hautement satisfaisant.

Mais d’un autre, le fait que _Marinette_ valide son mensonge initial ne faisait que renforcer son emprise sur leurs amis, visiblement toujours persuadés d’avoir affaire à la véritable Ladybug.

Adrien n’était pas sûr de savoir comment rectifier la situation.

Le temps que le jeune homme se demande comment intervenir, la conversation avait pris un tour autrement plus sérieux. Après avoir malicieusement passé en revue les mensonges de Lila, Marinette mentionnait à présent les supposés dangers de sa double vie.

« Je n’ose même pas imaginer à quoi a dû ressembler la bataille finale contre le Papillon », disait-elle, le ton grave. « Ça a dû être le combat le plus difficile de toute ta vie ! »

Lila lui jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux, se demandant visiblement où était le piège. Mais le visage de Marinette était celui de l’innocence incarnée et son expression attentive ne trahissait rien d’autre qu’une simple curiosité.

« Oh oui ! », s’exclama Alya, le regard brillant d’excitation. « Est-ce que tu peux nous raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

« Ça devait être tellement impressionnant ! », renchérit Marinette avec une expression admirative.

Autour d’elles, des voix enthousiastes s’élevaient elles aussi pour réclamer plus de détails à leur camarade sur ce qui avait certainement dû être l’affrontement du siècle.

Pour Lila, l’occasion de briller était trop belle.

« Oh oui, c’était absolument terrible », s’écria-t-elle dramatiquement. « J’ai dû me battre de toutes mes forces ! J’ai failli _mourir_ ! Plusieurs fois ! »

Récompensée par un concert d’exclamations effrayée, Lila reprit son récit avec encore plus d’emphase.

Elle décrivit les coups, le chaos, le danger mortel et omniprésent. Elle raconta les explosions, les esquives à la dernière seconde, la lutte de tous les instants. Elle parla de la puissance du Papillon, de la force de Mayura, des hordes de super-vilains qu’ils envoyaient sans discontinuer.

L’apocalypse qu’elle dépeignait était telle qu’il commençait à être vraiment difficile de croire qu’elle aurait pu s’en sortir sans aide – ou même s’en sortir tout court, pour être honnête.

Main plaquée sur sa bouche, Marinette laissa échapper un hoquet terrifié.

« Quelle horreur ! », s’exclama-t-elle. « Heureusement que tu n’étais pas toute seule pour te battre. Enfin, je suppose… », ajouta-t-elle d’une voix incertaine.

Les autres élèves hochèrent la tête d’un air entendu, faisant certainement réaliser à Lila qu’elle pouvait difficilement prétendre le contraire.

« O-oui, bien sûr, je n’étais pas toute seule », approuva-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « J’aurai _certainement_ pu m’en sortir sans aide, mais après le quatrième super-vilain… »

Une lueur triomphale s’alluma dans les yeux de Marinette et soudain, une illumination frappa Adrien.

_Oh, ma Lady…_

Jusque-là, les mensonges qu’accumulait Lila étaient pour la plupart indépendants les uns des autres. Ils formaient une nuée d’éléments distincts, de fables déconnectées les unes des autres, qui rendaient quasi-impossible de visualiser l’ampleur de l’imposture sans se pencher sérieusement dessus. Relever une incohérence dans l’un de ses récits n’avait, en soi, aucun impact sur les autres.

Mais là, avec son habile manœuvre, Marinette avait forcé Lila à relier toutes ses histoires entre elles. Son imposture concernant Ladybug était désormais la clef de voûte qui soutenait l’édifice de ses mensonges.

Si elle s’effondrait, tout le reste suivrait aussitôt.

Le regard énamouré qu’Adrien posa sur Marinette débordait d’admiration.

Brillante.

Cette fille était _brillante_.

Les pensées d’Adrien devaient pouvoir se lire sur son visage car, quand elle le regarda, Marinette rougit légèrement et lui adressa un petit clin d’œil. Il n’en fallu pas plus au jeune homme pour sortir de sa transe.

Au vu de ses interventions dans la conversation, il savait _exactement_ où sa Lady voulait en venir. 

Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui venir en renfort.

« J’imagine que Chat Noir était là », intervint-il avec un immense sourire. « Et probablement Carapace et Rena rouge aussi ? », ajouta-t-il innocemment.

« Mais oui, c’est ça ! », s’écria Marinette en se frappant dramatiquement le front du plat de la main. « _Rena Rouge_ _!_ Ça explique tout ! »

Alors que ses camarades posaient sur elle des regards perplexes, la jeune fille se mit à sautiller d’excitation.

« C’est pour _ça_ que personne n’a jamais entendu parler de votre combat contre le Papillon ! », déclara-t-elle du ton de l’évidence. « C’est grâce à _Rena Rouge_! Elle a utilisé ses illusions pour tout camoufler ! »

Adrien vit les sourcils d’Alya se lever de surprise, mais choisit d’ignorer sa stupeur pour plutôt se concentrer sur Lila.

Autant battre le fer tant qu’il était encore chaud.

« Oh, je vois ! », s’exclama-t-il, conjurant ses meilleurs talents d’acteurs pour regarder Lila d’un air admiratif. « C’est vrai que je me posais la question moi aussi. Normalement, il aurait dû être _impossible_ qu’une bataille de cette taille passe inaperçue. Je veux dire, des immeubles qui s’écroulent ? Des dizaines de super-vilains ? Quelqu’un s’en serait _forcément_ rendu compte. J’aurais dû me douter que tu avais fait intervenir Rena Rouge ! », poursuivit-il gaiement. « Je me sens vraiment bête de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ! »

La lueur paniquée qui traversa un instant les yeux de Lila lui fit penser à une biche prise dans la lumière de phares.

Mais fidèle à son habitude, sa camarade se reprit en un battement de cils.

« C’est exactement ça », approuva-t-elle en lui décochant un sourire enjôleur. « Faire appel à Rena Rouge faisait partie de mon plan depuis le début. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à Paris de sombrer dans le chaos. Tu es _si_ intelligent d’avoir noté ça », minauda-t-elle, passant royalement sous silence le fait que c’était Marinette qui avait fait la remarque la première.

À côtés d’eux, Alya avait l’air de s’être prise une brique sur la tête.

« Woaw », s’extasia Adrien, feignant de ne pas remarquer la surprise de son amie. « Et Carapace était là aussi, je suppose ? Vu l’ampleur de la bataille, j’imagine que tu as dû faire appel à toute ton équipe. »

« Oui, ils étaient là tous les deux », confirma Lila sans se démonter. « Le combat était tellement dur, il me fallait toute l’aide possible. C’était une question de _vie_ ou de _mort_ », ajouta-t-elle avec emphase. « Enfin, je n’ai pas demandé à Queen Bee de venir, bien sûr », précisa-t-elle en toisant supérieurement Marinette, comme pour la défier de la prendre en faute. « C’était une mission trop importante pour quelqu’un d’aussi ingérable. Je ne me suis entourée que de héros en qui je pouvais avoir _vraiment_ confiance. »

Inconsciente de creuser sa propre tombe, Lila reprit prestement le récit de cette impressionnante bataille qu’elle avait soi-disant menée aux côtés de Chat Noir, Rena Rouge et Carapace.

Il fallut à Adrien toute la maîtrise du monde pour éviter de dévisager ouvertement Alya et Nino mais, du coin de l’œil, il voyait leur confusion croître à mesure que Lila continuait de dérouler son histoire.

Ce n’est qu’au bout de quelques minutes de stupeur qu’ils reprirent finalement leur sang-froid. Leurs visages désormais impassibles, Alya et Nino écoutaient Lila avec une attention polie.

Mais Adrien les connaissait suffisamment bien pour remarquer la force anormale avec laquelle Alya crispait ses doigts autour de son téléphone, ou pour noter la rigidité de la posture de Nino.

Le calme qu'affichait ses amis n’était clairement qu'une façade, qui dissimulait sans le moindre doute une violente tempête intérieure.

Adrien ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Lila n'en avait pas (encore) conscience, mais sa chute était amorcée.

_Bien joué, ma Lady._


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves s’éparpillèrent hors de la salle pour aller manger. La plupart suivirent Lila, avides d’en entendre davantage sur ses fabuleuses aventures d’héroïne. 

Curieusement, alors qu’ils auraient normalement dû être au premier rang des admirateurs de la jeune italienne, Alya et Nino décidèrent quant à eux de se joindre à Marinette et Adrien. La mine lugubre, ils récupérèrent leurs plateaux avant de retrouver leurs amis à une table à part.

C’est en silence qu’Alya s’assit à la droite de Marinette, tandis que Nino l’imitait en s’installant face à elle, à côté d’Adrien.

Feignant de ne pas remarquer les tourments intérieurs qui agitaient visiblement leurs camarades, Marinette et Adrien amorcèrent allègrement la discussion.

« Et bien, quelle matinée ! », s’exclama gaiement Adrien en s’emparant de ses couverts.

« Oui », renchérit Marinette en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Qui aurait cru que Lila était _Ladybug_ ? Je me suis _complètement_ trompée sur elle. »

Si Marinette paraissait pour une fois absolument ravie de pouvoir vanter les mérites de Lila, Alya, au contraire, semblait hésiter entre se taper le front contre la table ou creuser un trou dans le sol pour s’y enterrer.

« Je… Je ne sais pas », tenta-t-elle de tempérer, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. « Après tout, on n’a pas de preuves que Lila ait _réellement_ été Ladybug. »

« Pourquoi aurait-elle menti sinon ? », rétorqua Adrien en haussant un sourcil intrigué. « Elle a admis qu’elle n’était pas réellement à Achu ni au dernier concert de Jagged Stone, ni à aucune réunion des associations humanitaires auxquelles elle prétendait appartenir vu que ces associations n’existent pas, ni avec Clara Nightingale… », énuméra-t-il impitoyablement. 

« Oui, exactement ! », renchérit Marinette. « Une personne saine d’esprit ne peut pas dire _autant_ de mensonges sans une bonne raison ! »

Les deux coéquipiers mirent un point d’honneur à ignorer la teinte légèrement verdâtre qu’avaient pris les visages de Nino et Alya durant leur petit échange.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas certain qu’on puisse croire Lila sur parole », essaya à son tour d’intervenir Nino. « Je ne sais pas, j’ai comme… heu… une intuition. C’est ça. Une intuition. Je trouve son histoire bizarre, et puis tous ces mensonges, c’est vraiment trop… », continua-t-il maladroitement, avant de voir son argumentaire balayé d’un revers de main par ses deux amis.

« Non, je suis d’accord avec Marinette », assena Adrien en agitant dramatiquement sa fourchette dans les airs. « Lila est Ladybug. Ça explique _tout_. »

« Quand je pense que je croyais qu’elle mentait uniquement pour essayer de se faire bien voir ou pour sécher les cours. Je n’aurai pas pu être plus loin de la vérité ! Ladybug, tu te rends comptes ? _Ladybug_ ! », s’extasia Marinette. 

L’enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve était tel qu’on aurait pu croire qu’elle avait échangé de personnalité avec celle de sa meilleure amie. D’habitude, c’était Alya qui s’émerveillait devant les exploits de Lila et Marinette qui l’incitait à montrer plus de recul.

Là, c’était tout l’inverse. 

Marinette ne cessait de couvrir Lila de compliments plus dithyrambiques les uns que les autres, aidée en cela par un Adrien particulièrement zélé. Alya, au contraire, se murait dans un silence déconfit. Elle poussait machinalement sa nourriture en tas dans un coin de son assiette, comme si un nœud à son estomac l’empêchait de profiter de son repas de midi.

Si rien n’aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la jeune blogueuse que de ne plus _jamais_ entendre parler de Lila, Marinette, au contraire, continuait ses impitoyables louanges.

« Tu crois que Lila te donnera une interview pour le Ladyblog ? », lui demanda-t-elle joyeusement. « Ça serait génial pour toi, non ? Ça serait le scoop du siècle ! »

Tout appétit définitivement coupé, Alya repoussa son plateau loin d’elle.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle, mal à l’aise. « Oui, ça serait un scoop, mais ça serait tellement énorme, je ne pourrais jamais publier ça sans preuves. Il faudrait tout de même que je puisse faire quelques vérifications… »

« Mais on a la parole de Lila », glissa Adrien en battant innocemment des cils. « Ça ne suffit pas ? »

Alya semblait à présent à deux doigts d’être malade.

« Oh ! », s’exclama Marinette en portant dramatiquement sa main à ses lèvres, comme si une idée venait soudain de lui traverser l’esprit, avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier. « Et Chat Noir ? Tu crois qu’elle connaît l’identité de Chat Noir ? »

« Je suis sûr que oui », répliqua Adrien avec un immense sourire. « Après tout, c’est Ladybug, non ? Elle doit connaître les identités de tous les super-héros. »

Bras croisés sur le torse, Marinette hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« En tout cas, elle connaît certainement celles de Rena Rouge et de Carapace », lança-t-elle d’un ton convaincu.

« Oui, je me demande bien qui ils sont », ajouta Adrien d’un air songeur, menton posé dans le creux de sa main.

« Bonne question ! », lança Marinette en imitant son geste, alors qu’Alya et Nino s’emparaient de leurs verres respectifs pour se donner contenance. « Je suis vraiment curieuse. Si ça se trouve », poursuivit-elle en se penchant vers son partenaire, « peut-être qu’ils sont dans notre classe eux aussi. »

Si Nino manqua de s’étouffer avec sa boisson à cet instant précis, ni l’un ni l’autre ne firent mine de l’avoir remarqué.

« Oui, c’est très possible », répliqua Adrien, chuchotant suffisamment fort pour être entendu par ses trois interlocuteurs. « Après tout, on est dans la classe de _Ladybug_ en personne, et on n’a rien vu. Peut-être que Rena Rouge et Carapace sont _eux aussi_ juste sous notre nez. »

« Haha, peut-être », ricanèrent nerveusement Alya et Nino, une lueur affolée dans le regard.

« Qu’est ce que vous en dites ? », insista Adrien en leur décochant un sourire rayonnant. « Je trouve que c’est une théorie qui tient la route. »

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Nino en passant machinalement le doigt le long du col de son T-shirt, comme pour mieux respirer. « Ça me paraîtrait quand même bizarre qu’on ait à la fois Ladybug, Rena Rouge _et_ Carapace dans notre classe », conclut-il alors qu’Alya hochait vivement la tête en signe d’approbation. « Sans compter Queen Bee. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord », protesta Marinette. « Au contraire, je trouve que ça serait très logique. »

Une expression conspiratrice sur ses traits, Adrien se pencha vers ses amis.

« Vous croyez que Rena Rouge pourrait être… », commença-t-il lentement, alors qu’Alya se tortillait nerveusement sur son siège.

« … Alix ? », compléta Marinette, s’attirant un regard incrédule de la part de sa meilleure amie.

« Exactement ! », s’écria son partenaire en abattant triomphalement sa main sur la table. « Elle n’a jamais peur de rien ! Elle a tout ce qu’il faut pour être une héroïne ! » 

« Et Carapace, ça serait Kim ? », poursuivit Marinette en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. 

« Possible », approuva Adrien sans hésiter. « J’ai toujours trouvé que Carapace et lui se ressemblaient. Ils ont _exactement_ la même musculature », précisa-t-il en agitant négligemment la main dans les airs.

Cette affirmation pour le moins discutable lui valut un coup d’œil interloqué de Nino.

Alors qu’Adrien le fixait avec un immense sourire, attendant patiemment qu’il intervienne à son tour, le jeune DJ se racla la gorge.

« Heu… peut-être ? », répondit-il d’un ton guère convaincu.

« De toute façon, _rien_ ne dit que Carapace et Rena Rouge soient réellement dans notre classe », insista Alya.

Un tic nerveux tordait ses lèvres, preuve évidente du malaise que lui inspirait cette conversation.

« C’est vrai qu’en y repensant, Alix ne ressemble pas vraiment à Rena », admit Marinette en se tapotant pensivement le menton. « Il faudrait qu’on cherche une fille aux cheveux bruns-roux, à la peau un peu mate, aux yeux plutôt clairs. Je dirais qu’elle fait à peu près ta taille », poursuivit-elle en jaugeant sa meilleure amie d’un regard pensif. « Elle doit avoir plus ou moins la même corpulence que toi, d’ailleurs. »

« Je ne pense pas », protesta précipitamment Alya, la panique faisant monter sa voix de plusieurs octaves.

Dire que la pauvre Alya passait un moment difficile était un doux euphémisme.

Réaliser que Lila n’était rien d’autre qu’une menteuse qui la manipulait pour gagner en popularité avait porté un rude coup à son égo. Et histoire d’ajouter un peu plus de sel sur la plaie, les seules personnes qui voyaient jusque-là clair dans le jeu de son ex-amie semblaient être abusés à leur tour. 

Enfin, comble de malchance, alors qu’ils étaient d’habitude les derniers à vouloir développer des théories sur les identités des différents héros de Paris, Marinette et Adrien avaient décidé de choisir ce moment précis pour disserter sur qui pouvaient être Carapace et Rena Rouge.

Finalement, à choisir, Alya préférait encore lorsque Marinette vantait les mérites de Lila. 

Le destin avait décidément un curieux sens de l’humour.

« En tout cas », repris Marinette, « si j’étais à la place de Ladybug, enfin, de _Lila_ », corrigea-t-elle en ignorant royalement la grimace que ne put retenir Alya, « je pense que je sais _exactement_ à qui j’aurai donné le miraculous du Renard. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de la jeune fille attira l’attention de son coéquipier.

Adrien connaissait sa Lady par cœur. Suffisamment pour entendre la question muette cachée derrière ses mots.

Son léger signe du menton en réponse aux interrogations silencieuses de sa partenaire fut presque imperceptible.

« Ah oui ? », articula-t-il d’une voix douce.

« Oui », répliqua posément Marinette. « Je l’aurai confié à ma meilleure amie. »

L’enthousiasme exagéré dont elle faisait preuve encore une minute plus tôt avait disparu.

À la place, sa voix était calme. Claire. Déterminée.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son coéquipier. 

« Oh ? »

La lueur résolue qui brillait au creux prunelles de Marinette était de celles qui étincelaient dans le regard de Ladybug sur le champ de bataille.

« Oui », confirma-t-elle. « Après tout, Ladybug est connue pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Elle a toujours un plan. Et un plan de secours. Et un plan de secours pour le plan de secours. _Si_ j’étais Ladybug et que j’avais une responsabilité aussi importante que celle que de désigner un nouveau héros, je n’aurai jamais laissé les choses au hasard. J’aurai choisi quelqu’un que je connais et en qui j’ai une totale confiance. Idéalement, j’aurai choisi ma meilleure amie », conclut-elle avec une assurance tranquille.

Cette dernière phrase, accompagnée du sourire de connivence qu’elle décocha à Alya, figea cette dernière sur place.

Les mains agrippées si fort au rebord de la table que leurs jointures en étaient blanches, la jeune blogueuse fixait son amie comme si elle la découvrait pour la première fois.

« Et Carapace ? », lança Adrien, avec ce qui aurait pu paraître pour de la nonchalance pour qui n’aurait pas noté l’intensité fiévreuse de son regard.

« J’aurai aussi choisi quelqu’un que je connais bien », répliqua sa coéquipière sans hésiter. « Un ami d’enfance, probablement. Quelqu’un de courageux et loyal », poursuivit-elle avec un coup d’œil appuyé en direction de Nino.

Pâle et pétrifié de stupeur, le jeune homme aurait aisément pu passer pour une statue de cire. 

« Si Rena Rouge est la meilleure amie de Ladybug », déclara malicieusement Adrien, « alors il faudrait que Carapace soit le meilleur ami de _Chat Noir_. Ça serait plus juste comme ça, non ? »

Les regards de Nino et d’Alya convergèrent vers Adrien à la vitesse de l’éclair frappant le sol.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Marinette se laissa confortablement tomber contre dossier de son siège.

« Ça serait parfait. »

Un silence pesant s’était abattu sur la table. Si l’atmosphère oppressante ne paraissait pas déranger particulièrement Marinette et Adrien, il n’en était pas de même pour Alya et Nino.

Ces deux derniers restaient immobiles, paralysés par l’énormité de ce dont ils avaient pris conscience. Ils osaient à peine respirer, comme si leurs souffles risquaient d’amorcer une explosion dont ils doutaient pouvoir se remettre.

« Ceci dit, pour revenir à Lila, c’est vrai qu’il y a un ou deux détails qui me paraissent un peu difficiles à croire », lâcha tout à coup Adrien, alors que Marinette laissait échapper un petit reniflement amusé.

« Lesquels ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, déjà, j’ai un peu de mal à croire qu’il y ait eu une bataille aussi grandiose que celle qu’elle nous a décrit sans qu’absolument _personne_ ne s’en soit rendu compte », répliqua nonchalamment le jeune homme. « Même en admettant qu'elle ait eu l’aide de Rena Rouge. »

Une lueur étrange dans le regard, Marinette se pencha vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, à ton avis ? »

« À mon avis, il n’y a tout simplement pas eu de bataille », répondit son interlocuteur. « Hypothétiquement parlant, _si_ j’avais été Chat Noir, j’aurais probablement fini par découvrir l’identité du Papillon. J’en aurai informé Ladybug et nous aurions mis au point un plan pour l’arrêter sans avoir à se battre. »

« Toujours hypothétiquement, bien sûr », glissa Marinette avec un petit sourire.

« Naturellement », confirma son coéquipier avec un léger clin d’œil.

Le jeune homme se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre le fil de son discours.

« _Hypothétiquement_ », reprit-il, « si j’avais été Chat Noir – et si _tu_ avais été Ladybug, par exemple – »

« - hypothétiquement - », répéta une fois de plus Marinette, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux clairs.

« - nous nous serions introduits dans le bureau hypothétique du Papillon à un moment où il n’était pas transformé », continua Adrien sans se laisser perturber. « Il n’aurait pas été capable de nous résister et nous nous serions emparés de son miraculous sans avoir à nous battre contre lui. Ensuite, nous nous serions occupés discrètement de lui », conclut-il d’un ton faussement détaché. 

Seule sa coéquipière nota la légère tension qui transparu brièvement dans ses paroles espiègles.

« Ça sonne horriblement définitif », souligna-t-elle, ne manquant pas de noter les regards hallucinés dont les gratifiaient leurs amis.

« En restant dans les limites du raisonnable, bien sûr », rétorqua le jeune homme en agitant la main dans les airs. « Mais nous l’aurions neutralisé, ce qui reste quand même l’essentiel. Et comme tout ceci se serait passé juste entre nous, Rena Rouge et Carapace n’auraient pas été au courant. C’est comme ça que nous aurions fait », conclut-il enfin. « Toujours hypothétiquement. »

Le teint livide, Alya paraissait à deux doigts d’éclater en sanglots hystériques. Ses yeux allaient d’Adrien à Marinette et inversement, alors qu’une lueur démente brûlait au creux de ses prunelles.

« Est-ce qu’on peut arrêter de parler par hypothèses ? », leur demanda-t-elle d’un ton suppliant.

Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un bref regard et hochèrent légèrement la tête. Le temps était venu pour eux d’abréger les souffrances de leurs amis – au sens non létal du terme, naturellement.

Toute trace de malice avait quitté les traits d’Adrien lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur Nino et Alya.

« Très bien », concéda-t-il. « C’est comme ça que nous _avons_ fait. »

Alya enfouit aussitôt son visage entre ses mains.

Lorsqu’elle releva la tête, au bout d’une interminable minute, ce sont des yeux brillants de larmes qu’elle posa sur ses amis. 

« C’est vous », articula-t-elle d’une voix tremblante d’émotion. « C’est _vous_. Eux. »

« Rena », répliqua posément Marinette, avant de tourner son regard vers Nino. « Carapace. »

« Oh mon dieu », lâcha Alya dans un souffle, tandis que Nino restait pétrifié, incapable d’articuler le moindre son.

« Si vous voulez une preuve toute suite, je peux vous dire quelque chose que seule Ladybug pourrait savoir », poursuivit sa meilleure amie. « Par exemple, je sais que vous connaissez vos identités respectives parce qu'un jour où j’étais pressée par le temps, je vous ai donné vos miraculous au même moment. C’était devant les casiers, le jour des Héros. »

« Oh mon dieu », répéta Alya.

« En ce qui me concerne, je pense que vous pouvez croire ma Lady sur parole pour l’instant ? », demanda Adrien. « Je pourrais toujours vous faire une démonstration plus tard », précisa-t-il en agitant sa main baguée devant lui.

Comme hypnotisés, Alya et Nino restèrent un instant incapables de détacher les yeux de la bande métallique qui encerclait son doigt. Leurs regards se rivèrent ensuite machinalement aux boucles d’oreilles de Marinette, parfaitement visibles sur sa peau d'albâtre.

Une sorte de révérence avait pris place sur leurs traits alors qu’ils dévisageaient ces deux adolescents qui leur étaient à la fois si familiers et complètement inconnus.

Devant eux se trouvaient Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Celle qui pouvait restaurer un monde entier en un battement de cils et celui capable de tout détruire d’une simple caresse.

Ceux qui apportaient l’espoir, insufflaient le courage, se dressaient contre l’injustice.

Leurs héros.

Leurs _véritables_ héros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! (et les précédents aussi bien sûr ^^ ) .
> 
> Je voulais profiter de cette petite note pour vous dire un immense MERCI pour l'accueil que vous faite à cette histoire :D ! J'ai plein d'adorables retours dessus et ça me touche beaucoup, merci ! Ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que cette fic regroupe plein de petits points de scénario que j'aime bien : taper sur Lila (vu à quel point j'adore la détester je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais des fics où elle se prend ses mensonges dans les dents xD ), Adrien et Marinette qui connaissent leurs identités respectives, Adrien et Marinette qui sont complices et le reste du monde qui se dit "heeeeeeeeeeeeuuu... j'ai raté un truc ?" en les voyant, avec un bonus pour Alya et Nino qui réalisent que oui, ils ont raté un GROS truc (enfin, plusieurs gros trucs, si on inclus les charmantes petites histoires de Lila). 
> 
> Bref, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire jusque-là et j'espère que vous en avez au moins autant à la lire.
> 
> À la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1 : Je vais mentionner quelques éléments de la saison 3 à partir de ce chapitre. Je fais allusion à 3 épisodes dans ce chapitre et les suivants (enfin, je pense qu’il y en a 3, parce que je mélange un peu les saisons 2 et 3 x) ). Certains des points dont je parle peuvent avoir une certaine importance dans la série, donc si vous n’êtes pas à jour dans la saison 3 et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, attention.
> 
> Note 2 : Je sais qu’un épisode spécial de Miraculous sort le jour où je poste ce chapitre. Je ne sais rien de plus (enfin, à part le titre, parce que même si j’essaye d’éviter les spoils au maximum, les spoils me trouvent quand même =_=’ ) et je ne veux RIEN savoir.
> 
> Je veux pouvoir découvrir l’histoire en découvrant l’épisode.
> 
> Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi ça parle précisément, je ne veux pas qu’on me raconte l’histoire, je ne veux pas d’allusions à ce qu’il s’y passe, je ne veux pas qu’on disserte dessus dans mes commentaires. Bref, si je ne l’ai pas vu, ne m’en parlez pas.
> 
> Autre note importante :
> 
> Il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne regarde PAS l’épisode dès sa sortie. Je le regarderai sûrement à un moment ou à un autre, mais plus tard.
> 
> Si je ne vous dis pas explicitement le contraire, partez du principe que je ne l’ai PAS vu.
> 
> Et ne me spoilez pas.
> 
> S’il vous plait. Ça serait gentil.
> 
> Merci et bonne lecture !

Quand Alya reprit finalement la parole, ce fut d’une voix tremblante d’émotion qu’elle s’adressa à Marinette.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée… Je pensais que tu n’aimais pas Lila juste parce que tu étais jalouse… J’aurais dû… J’aurais dû savoir… »

Soulevant ses lunettes, elle passa brièvement sa main devant ses yeux.

« Je… Je te présente mes excuses », souffla-t-elle en posant un regard brillant de larmes sur son amie. « Et tu n’es pas obligées de les accepter. Je… Je ne sais déjà pas si je me pardonnerais moi-même d’avoir été aussi bête… »

Les yeux tout aussi humides, Marinette posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je te pardonne », lui annonça-t-elle d’une voix émue. « Je te mentirais en affirmant que ça ne m’a pas blessée que tu ne me fasses pas confiance au sujet de Lila, mais… d’un autre côté, il faut reconnaître que je n’ai pas le meilleur des passifs concernant la jalousie », concéda-t-elle avec une grimace contrite.

« Ce n’est pas une raison… », rétorqua faiblement Alya.

« Disons que ça n’a probablement pas aidé », répliqua Marinette. « Mais tu sais pourquoi je te pardonne aussi facilement ? »

Alors qu’Alya secouait vainement la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, Marinette se fendit d’un faible sourire.

« Parce que tu as toujours été là pour moi », expliqua-t-elle en exerçant une légère pression sur l’épaule de son amie. « Lila m’avait menacée de me priver de tous mes amis et – »

« QUOI ? », hurlèrent Nino et Alya avec indignation.

« Elle a fait _ça_ ? », renchérit cette dernière. « Oh, cette sale peste, je vais la… »

Alya serra compulsivement les doigts devant elle, image glaçante de ce qu’elle ferait subir à sa camarade de classe si cette dernière avait le malheur de se trouver entre ses mains à cet instant précis.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour vous énerver », s’empressa d’intervenir Marinette. « Vraiment », insista-t-elle en voyant que son amie ne décolérait pas. « Ce que je veux dire », reprit-elle d’un ton apaisant, « c’est que Lila m’a menacée de faire en sorte que je finisse toute seule, mais que vous êtes toujours là, toi, Nino, Adrien et tous les autres. Elle a échoué. Et chaque fois qu’elle essayait de me piéger ou de me discréditer d’une façon ou d’une autre, tu étais toujours là pour chercher la vérité parce que tu ne pensais pas que je puisse être quelqu’un de mauvais », conclut-elle en souriant doucement à son amie.

« Même si je refusais de te croire quand tu me disais que _Lila_ était derrière tout ça… », soupira Alya, défaite. « Je cherchais toujours un autre coupable… »

« Mais tu ne m’as jamais laissé tomber pour autant, et pour moi, ça compte beaucoup », la rassura Marinette.

Alya laissa échapper un petit rire étranglé, un peu trop semblable à un sanglot. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle se tourna vers Marinette et se jeta à son cou pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle. Ses épaules montaient et descendaient sans bruit, alors que son amie passait à son tour ses mains dans son dos.

Un peu gênés, Adrien et Nino détournèrent le regard.

Au bout d’un moment, Alya relâcha son étreinte autour de Marinette et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu trop rouges et un peu trop brillants, mais une expression résolue avait pris place sur son visage.

Adrien ne doutait pas un instant que Marinette et elle auraient encore de longues conversations au sujet de leur relation, de la confiance qu’elles avaient l'une en l'autre… et de Lila, très certainement.

Mais lorsque le regard perçant d’Alya croisa le sien, il su aussitôt qu’après le temps des regrets était revenu celui des questions.

« Pour le Papillon, il s’est passé quoi, finalement ? », demanda-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa curiosité. « Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l’avez pas remis à la police ? Et… Et vous ? Pourquoi avoir disparu ? Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit d’abord.

Marinette jeta un bref coup d’œil à Adrien, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son amie.

« C’est… compliqué », éluda-t-elle, mal à l’aise. « Mais nous avions nos raisons, vous pouvez nous croire. »

« Je n’en doute pas », la rassura immédiatement Alya. « C’est juste que je… Je ne comprends _vraiment_ pas. Le Papillon a terrorisé Paris pendant des années. Il s’en est pris directement à vous. Il vous a forcés à vous battre. Il a même failli vous _tuer_ à plusieurs reprises ! », s’exclama-t-elle, avant de baisser brusquement le ton en réalisant qu’elle avait haussé la voix. « Je… Je me doute que les miraculous ne rentrent pas vraiment dans le cadre légal classique, mais quand même… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lui avez permis de s’en sortir sans être jugé pour tout ce qu’il a fait. »

Marinette reprit la parole après un bref instant d’indécision.

« Ce n’est pas pour lui que nous avons fait ça », expliqua-t-elle posément. « La situation n’est pas si simple que ça, et comme je vous l’ai dit, nous avons nos raisons. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas vous en dire plus », ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. « Ce n'est pas - »

« C’est à cause de moi », assena brusquement Adrien.

Un silence interloqué suivit sa déclaration.

« Adrien ? », demanda Nino d’une voix hésitante.

L’ignorant, Marinette tendit sa main par-dessus la table pour la poser sur celle de son coéquipier. 

« Tu es sûr ? », lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui. »

La gorge nouée, Adrien se tourna vers ses amis.

« Nous n’avons rien dit parce que le Papillon… c’est - _c'était…_ mon père », avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Alya laissa échapper un hoquet d’horreur. La main devant la bouche, elle fixait, incrédule, son camarade avec des yeux écarquillés d’effroi.

« Que… Comment ? T-ton… Ton _père_ ? »

Nino était blanc comme un linge.

« Ce… Ce n’est pas possible », balbutia-t-il, sous le choc.

« Malheureusement si », rétorqua sombrement Adrien. « Je… J’aurais probablement dû comprendre plus tôt, mais… »

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase mourir dans un silence abattu.

« Adrien m’a tout de suite prévenue lorsqu’il a découvert que… Enfin, quand il a compris pour son père », poursuivit Marinette, reprenant le fil des explications de son partenaire. « Nous savons que nous devions l’arrêter quoi qu’il arrive, mais nous avons beaucoup hésité concernant ce que nous allions faire de lui. La solution la plus logique aurait été de le livrer à la police mais… »

Marinette s’interrompit à son tour et jeta un regard ému à Adrien.

« … mais le scandale aurait été terrible, et Adrien en aurait souffert », compléta Alya dans un murmure.

« Exactement », confirma Marinette, les yeux toujours humides. « Découvrir que Gabriel était le Papillon, c’était déjà tellement… »

Poings serrés, Adrien déglutit péniblement. Toute trace de légèreté ou de malice avait désormais déserté son visage, laissant enfin paraître la douleur qu’il avait réussi à dissimuler jusque-là.

Ses traits tirés trahissaient son épuisement moral et un pli amer déformait sa bouche.

« Je… Une partie de moi voulait faire payer à mon père ce qu’il avait fait », lâcha-t-il misérablement. « Vraiment. Mais… j’en aurais payé les conséquences aussi, c’est sûr. »

Il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et poussa un profond soupir.

« Si on avait dénoncé publiquement mon père, je me serais forcément retrouvé impliqué », reprit-il d’un ton las. « J’aurais été interrogé par la police. Et par les journalistes, aussi », ajouta-t-il aussitôt. « On m’aurait demandé si j’étais son complice. Si non, pourquoi je n’avais rien vu. On aurait enquêté sur moi… Je suppose qu’avec le temps, la police aurait fini par arrêter de s’intéresser à moi, mais les médias… »

Les épaules tombantes, le jeune homme soupira de nouveau.

« J’ai grandi entouré par les médias, je sais comment ils sont », lança-t-il avec un petit sourire d’excuse à l’attention d’Alya. « Mon père et moi sommes tous les deux des personnalités publiques, cette histoire aurait été du pain béni pour les paparazzis », continua-t-il avec un rictus acerbe. « Avec mon père en prison, il ne leur serait resté que moi… Ils ne m’auraient _jamais_ laissé tranquille. J’aurais été traqué, harcelé… Je… Je sais que c’est égoïste, mais je… Je ne voulais pas avoir à payer pour les actions de mon père », conclut-il d’un ton défait.

« C’est une décision que _nous_ avons prise, _tous les deux_ », intervint Marinette. « Et elle n’est pas soumise à discussion », assena-t-elle d’un ton sans réplique. « Je vous fais confiance pour n’en parler à personne. »

Le regard qu'elle plongea dans les yeux de ses amis avait la dureté et la froideur de l’acier.

Il était clair qu’elle se dresserait contre le monde entier si quelqu’un osait causer du tort à son coéquipier.

« Non, je comprends », répondit Nino en levant les mains devant lui dans un geste apaisant. « Même si l’idée que _Gabriel_ s’en sorte sans être puni me rend malade. »

Il cracha son nom comme on crache une insulte, arrachant un gloussement amusé à son meilleur ami.

« Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire ça », rétorqua Adrien avec un sourire étrange, un peu tordu, peu familier sur son visage. « Nous avons des preuves de sa culpabilité », ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour Marinette et lui-même. « Il sait qu’il a intérêt à se tenir tranquille s’il ne veut pas que nous le dénoncions. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu’Adrien n'a plus à lui rendre de comptes », lança sa coéquipière avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu’il sait qui tu es ? », releva Alya, choquée. « Qui _vous_ êtes ? Et d’ailleurs, c’était quoi son but ? », poursuivit-elle, incapable de réfréner le flot de questions qui se bousculait sur ses lèvres. « Il vous a dit pourquoi il voulait vos miraculous ? Et le sien, vous l’avez récupéré ? Et Mayura ? Vous l’avez trouvée elle aussi ? Elle est devenue quoi ? Et quand tu dis que ton père a intérêt à se tenir tranquille, tu veux dire quoi ? Vous le faites chanter ? »

« Oulà ! », s’exclama Adrien en levant les mains en un geste de défense, tandis que Marinette pouffait de rire devant cette avalanche d’interrogations.

Un petit sourire d’excuses aux lèvres, Alya se tut pour laisser le temps à ses amis de parler.

« Déjà, pour répondre à ta première question, oui, mon père sait qui je suis », répondit posément Adrien. « Et il est au courant pour Marinette. »

Sourcils froncés, la jeune fille essayait de se rappeler de toutes les questions de son amie.

« Nous avons récupéré son miraculous et celui de Mayura », poursuivit-elle pensivement. « Ils sont en sécurité. Ensuite, heu… Ah, oui, cette histoire de chantage… »

« Nous avons réfléchi à une punition qui nous semblait appropriée et il n’a pas eu d’autre choix que de nous obéir », expliqua Adrien.

« Une punition ? », répéta Alya d’une voix intriguée.

« Oh, tout d’abord, il est tout à fait possible que nous l’ayons forcé à faire anonymement don d’une large partie de sa fortune à des associations de soutien aux victimes d'akumatisations », expliqua nonchalamment le jeune homme.

Nino laissa échapper un sifflement impressionné.

« Wow, vous avez racketté le Papillon ? Il fallait oser ! »

« À la guerre comme à la guerre », répliqua son meilleur ami avec un haussement d’épaule évasif.

« Mais la fortune de ton père… ce n’est pas ton héritage ? », s’interrogea Alya.

« Je ne veux pas de cet argent », rétorqua Adrien. « En plus j’ai un compte à mon propre nom, sur lequel ont été versés tous mes salaires de mannequin depuis que j’ai commencé à travailler et différents cadeaux de la part de ma famille. Je ne suis pas dans le besoin. »

« En plus des dons », poursuivit Marinette, « nous l’avons forcé à aller consulter régulièrement une psychologue pour qu’il puisse réfléchir à ses actions et… heu… devenir une meilleure personne, un jour, peut-être ? », conclut-elle d’une voix incertaine.

Elle espérait du fond du cœur que Gabriel Agreste apprendrait de ses erreurs et deviendrait, dans un futur qu’elle souhaitait proche, un homme proche du père qu’Adrien aurait mérité.

Mais le chemin à parcourir était encore long.

Gabriel Agreste partait de loin.

De très, très loin.

« L’homme qui nous a confié nos miraculous a une amie, Marianne, qui connaît beaucoup de monde », poursuivit Adrien pendant que sa coéquipière se perdait dans ses pensées. « C’est elle qui a organisé le transfert de l’argent à l’association en s’assurant qu’il resterait anonyme. Elle nous a aussi recommandé une psy de confiance, à qui on a pu dire que mon père était le Papillon. »

« Et bien, bon courage à elle », lâcha Nino avec un naturel désarmant. « Ça ne doit pas être drôle de trifouiller dans la tête de ton père. »

« Ça, je n’aimerais pas être à sa place », confirma Adrien, tandis que Marinette et Alya hochaient la tête de concert.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d’hésitation, avant de reprendre brusquement la parole.

Les quelques mots qu’il prononça furent brefs, rapides.

Comme on arrache un pansement.

« Il y a Mayura, aussi. C’était Nathalie. Son assistante. »

Adrien vit Alya et Nino pâlir encore un peu plus.

Il comprenait leur choc, pour avoir vécu la même terrible prise de conscience environ deux mois plus tôt. Et encore. Nino et Alya ne pouvaient avoir qu’une vague idée de l’horreur qu’il avait éprouvé en voyant son monde éclater en morceau. Leur vue de la catastrophe n’était que partielle, périphérique.

Adrien en avait été à l’épicentre.

Mais la vérité restait, nue et cruelle. Deux des personnes les plus proches d’Adrien, son père et celle qu’il considérait presque comme une mère d’adoption, avaient été le duo infernal qui avait tant terrifié Paris.

Il avait été trahi par ces mêmes adultes qui auraient dû le protéger.

Difficile d’imaginer une conclusion plus amère et douloureuse à sa glorieuse carrière de héros.

« Nathalie a quitté Paris », poursuivit Adrien avec un curieux détachement, comme s’il racontait une histoire qui ne l’aurait touché que de très loin. « Elle est partie avec une association humanitaire en Asie pour chercher un nouveau sens à sa vie. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle aidait à développer une école dans une région rurale du Cambodge. »

Un silence plana sur la table, alors que Nino et Alya digéraient péniblement toutes ces révélations.

« Ok, Nathalie n’est plus là », résuma finalement Nino. « Mais pour autant que je sache, ton père est toujours dans le coin ? »

Son visage s’assombrit en voyant Adrien approuver d’un léger signe du menton.

« Je n’aime pas ça », assena-t-il sans plus de cérémonies. « Je n’aime pas savoir que tu vis encore avec _lui_ , après tout ce qu’il a fait », précisa-t-il devant le coup d’œil interrogateur de son ami. « Ça ne me plaît pas. Ça ne me plaît pas _du tout_ », répéta-t-il en croisant les bras.

Les yeux d’Adrien s’écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, autant devant les paroles de Nino que devant la véhémence de ses propos. Son regard s’embua ensuite presque aussitôt. La gorge nouée, il pivota sur son siège, se tournant vers son meilleur ami pour le serrer maladroitement contre lui.

Alors que Nino lui rendait son étreinte, Adrien sentit une nouvelle boule d’émotion se loger dans sa gorge.

Le sort l’avait peut-être cruellement gratifié d’un père distant et maléfique, mais il l’avait également doté du meilleur des amis. Sans le moindre doute possible.

Adrien relâcha Nino au bout de quelques secondes et laissa échapper une petite quinte de toux pour se redonner contenance. Il se gratta ensuite machinalement la base de la nuque alors qu’il cherchait ses mots.

« Merci, Nino », lui dit-il chaleureusement. « Mais tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour ça. Je ne vis plus chez mon père depuis que j’ai découvert qu’il était le Papillon. »

Les regards qu’Alya et Nino posèrent sur lui débordaient d’une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Où est-ce que tu habites alors ? », demanda Alya, incapable de faire taire plus longtemps l’enquêtrice qui bouillonnait en elle.

Les yeux pétillant de malice, Adrien et Marinette échangèrent un petit sourire de connivence avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs amis.

« Chez moi », lâcha nonchalamment la jeune fille. 


	5. Chapter 5

Le cri que poussèrent Alya et Nino dû certainement être entendu jusqu’à l’autre bout du quartier. Des regards interloqués se tournèrent vers eux, curieux de comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« _QUOI ?_ », s’exclamèrent-ils dans un parfait ensemble.

« Attends attends attends ! », s’écria Alya en levant la main d'un geste péremptoire. « Vous nous avez annoncé l’arrestation du Papillon il y a cinquante-sept jours. Ça veut dire que ça fait presque DEUX MOIS que vous vivez ensemble et JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT ? »

Marinette éclata de rire devant l’expression stupéfaite de ses amis, tandis qu’Adrien se fendait d’un sourire gouailleur digne des plus grands jours de Chat Noir.

« Il faut dire qu’on a fait de notre mieux pour rester discrets », répliqua-t-il d’un ton faussement désinvolte, main tendue devant lui pour faire mine d’admirer ses ongles. « Personne n’est au courant à part nos parents. »

« On a expliqué la situation aux miens et le père d’Adrien a été surprenamment… conciliant », résuma brièvement sa coéquipière.

« Je pense qu’il essaye de se racheter, à sa façon », concéda Adrien. « Enfin, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait vraiment le choix non plus, vu ce qu’on a sur lui », rectifia-t-il en agitant négligemment la main dans les airs. « Mais disons qu’il nous a laissé faire sans trop de difficultés. »

« On a un petit studio à l’arrière de la boulangerie », poursuivit Marinette. « Comme ça, Adrien a sa propre chambre, sa propre salle de bain, et même un petit coin cuisine… »

« … qui ne sert à rien d’autre qu’à stocker des quantités indécentes de camembert », compléta Adrien avec un sourire malicieux, déclenchant simultanément des coups d’œil perplexes de ses amis et un gloussement rieur de Marinette. « Mais je ne suis là-bas vraiment que pour me laver et pour dormir. »

« Le reste du temps, il vit avec mes parents et moi », conclut Marinette.

La bouche béante, Alya fixait tour à tour ses deux amis.

Clairement, son cerveau peinait encore à accepter que non, elle ne rêvait pas et que oui, ses deux plus proches amis – ses deux _héros_ – venaient bien de lui annoncer leur cohabitation avec autant de flegme que s’ils parlaient de la météo du lendemain.

« Enfin, tout ça reste provisoire », déclara Adrien en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main. « Dès que ma mère aura repris suffisamment de forces, on prendra un appartement pour y vivre tous les deux. »

Le regard qu’Alya posa sur lui pouvait clairement être qualifié d’halluciné.

Quant à Nino, il n’aurait probablement pas eu l’air plus estomaqué s’il avait reçu un brusque coup dans… et bien, l’estomac.

Leurs esprits assimilaient encore l’information que déjà, des clameurs abasourdies s’échappaient de leurs bouches.

« …ta _MÈRE_ ? »

« Elle est _VIVANTE_ ? »

« _Chut !_ », leur intima aussitôt le jeune homme.

« Adrien Agreste », siffla rageusement Alya entre ses dents. « Tu ne peux pas nous sortir tranquillement ‘oh, au fait, ma mère est vivante’, et espérer qu’on reste _calmes_ ! »

Adrien étouffa un petit rire devant la réaction de son amie.

« Tu as raison », concéda-t-il. « Donc oui, ma mère est vivante », poursuivit-il en ignorant le _« bien sûr que j’ai raison »_ que marmonna Alya. « C’est une histoire un peu longue, mais en résumé, elle était tombée dans une sorte de coma magique à cause du miraculous du Paon. C’est pour tenter de la réanimer que mon père cherchait à récupérer les miraculous du Chat Noir et de la Coccinelle. Les réunir lui aurait permis de souhaiter ce qu'il voulait. »

Dans les yeux d’Alya, la surprise avait fait place à un curieux mélange de curiosité et d’appréhension, comme si elle n’était pas certaine de vouloir connaître la réponse aux questions qu’elle se posait tout en brûlant d’en savoir plus.

« Et ce vœu… », demanda-t-elle d’une voix hésitante. « Ce… C’est vous qui l’avez fait ? »

« Absolument pas », rétorqua Adrien en balayant l’espace devant lui d’un revers de la main, indiquant de façon indiscutable qu’il ne se serait jamais abaissé à une pareille pratique. « Il existe un ordre ancien qui est en charge des miraculous depuis des siècles. Les Gardiens. Ce sont eux qui sont intervenus pour soigner ma mère. »

« Visiblement, ce n’était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à des problèmes causés par un miraculous défectueux », intervint Marinette. « Je ne sais pas comment ils s’y sont pris exactement, mais il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour réveiller la mère d’Adrien. »

Intrigué, Nino réajusta machinalement sa casquette sur le sommet de sa tête.

« Du coup, tout ce qu'a fait ton père aurait pu être évité simplement en contactant ces ‘Gardiens’ ? », demanda-t-il.

Marinette et Adrien échangèrent un regard pensif.

C’était une question qu’ils s’étaient déjà posés, et à laquelle ils n’étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir répondre.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop », finit par avouer le jeune homme en se passant machinalement la main à l’arrière du crâne, hérissant quelques mèches blondes au passage. « Le temple des Gardiens et ses occupants avaient disparus il y a longtemps suite à un accident, et on les a ramenés un peu par hasard en restaurant les dégâts causés par un des super-vilains de mon père. Avant ça, le seul Gardien avec lequel on était en contact n’avait pas fini sa formation, du coup je ne suis pas sûr qu’il aurait su quoi faire pour ma mère. »

« Il aurait peut-être fini par trouver quoi faire, mais peut-être pas », renchérit Marinette avec une moue circonspecte. « On ne saura jamais. »

Alya et Nino hochèrent la tête en silence, digérant cette nouvelle masse d’informations.

« Et donc, où est ta mère, maintenant ? », s’enquit finalement Nino en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. « Chez les Dupain-Cheng, avec toi ? »

« Non », répondit Adrien en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Elle est encore un peu faible, après tout ce temps passé dans le coma. Elle se repose dans une clinique privée, tenue par une connaissance de Marianne – la personne qu’on a mentionnée plus tôt, celle qui nous a déjà aidés pour l’argent et la psy ».

« Quand je disais qu’elle avait beaucoup d’influence… », souligna Marinette en hochant la tête d’un air entendu.

« Oui », confirma Adrien. « Ma mère a été transférée là-bas dès que les Gardiens ont pu la réanimer et elle y a été tout de suite prise en charge. Ils s’occupent bien d’elle. Et c’est un endroit… discret. On ne nous pose pas de questions. C’est mieux, vu les circonstances. »

« Et du coup, ta mère est au courant, pour ton père ? », demanda timidement Nino. 

« Elle est au courant pour tout », répondit platement Adrien.

Bien que passée sous silence, l’évidence flotta dans les airs.

_Ma mère est au courant pour tout._

_Pour le Papillon._

_Pour Chat Noir._

_Pour tout ce que mon père a fait._

« Et… qu’est-ce qu'elle pense de ça ? », l’interrogea Alya, curieuse.

« Elle est en colère contre mon père », déclara Adrien sans hésiter. « Vraiment très, _très_ en colère. Au final, je pense que c’est ça, la pire punition qu’il aurait pu avoir », ajouta-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. « Il a tout sacrifié pour ramener l’amour de sa vie et maintenant qu’elle est enfin là, elle lui en veut terriblement. »

Le sentiment de gâchis présent dans la voix du jeune homme était palpable.

« Il n’avait qu’à y penser avant de devenir un super-vilain », maugréa machinalement Nino, faisant naître sans le vouloir un faible sourire sur les traits de son ami.

Le peu d’estime que Nino portait à Gabriel Agreste avait visiblement fini de disparaître complètement après ces révélations.

« En soi, elle n’était déjà pas ravie qu'il ait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour terroriser Paris », confirma Adrien. « Mais en plus il m'a mis en danger et ça, ça ne passe pas. Je ne parle même pas du fait que je sois Chat Noir. Pour ça, il ne pouvait pas savoir – »

« - bien que ça n’excuse rien », intervint farouchement Marinette.

« On est d’accord », gronda son coéquipier, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

La main protectrice qu'il resserra autour des doigts de la jeune fille ne laissait que peu de doutes concernant _le_ point précis pour lequel son père peinerait le plus à obtenir son pardon - si tant est qu'il l'obtienne un jour.

Après tout, Chat Noir était connu pour chérir sa Lady plus que sa propre existence.

Impossible que quiconque s’en prenne délibérément à elle sans subir son juste courroux.

« Mais bref », poursuivit le jeune homme après s’être éclairci la gorge. « Je ne parle pas particulièrement de Chat Noir. Mon père a mis _Adrien_ en danger. Il a akumatisé des gens de mon quartier, de mon école ou de ma classe. Il a même choisi certaines de ses victimes parmi les personnes présentes à des événements auxquels il _savait_ que je participais. Il connaissait parfaitement mon emploi du temps. Il ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas savoir. »

La bouche pincée d’Alya trahissait tout le mépris qu’elle pensait des actes de Gabriel Agreste, et son regard brûlant de colère suggéraient que le célèbre styliste pouvait s’estimer heureux de ne pas se trouver devant elle à cet instant précis.

« Je comprends que ta mère soit fâchée », assena-t-elle brutalement. « À sa place, j'en aurai aussi voulu à ton père. »

« Du coup, tes parents vont se séparer ? », demanda Nino avec un manque de tact qui lui valut d’avoir son pied écrasé par Alya sous la table et de pousser un glapissement de douleur en retour.

Adrien et Marinette jetèrent un regard interloqué à leur ami avant que le jeune homme ne réponde.

« Je… pour être honnête, je ne sais pas vraiment », confessa-t-il en écartant les mains devant lui, dans un geste d’impuissance. « C’est compliqué. Elle l’aime toujours, mais elle n’arrive pas vraiment à lui pardonner ce qu’il a fait. Il est allé trop loin. Et puis, vous imaginez le choc qu’elle a pu ressentir en se réveillant ? », poursuivit-il d’une voix désemparée. « Elle a découvert que l’homme qu’elle aimait était un super-vilain, qu’il avait failli tuer son fils à plusieurs reprises, qu’il avait terrorisé Paris pendant des années, qu’ _elle_ était restée dans le coma pendant ces mêmes années… ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Après, je sais que mon père et elle se sont reparlés plusieurs fois, mais je suppose qu’il lui faudra du temps. Et puis, ça dépendra aussi de moi. »

« De toi ? Comment ça ? », releva Alya.

« Et bien, ma mère ne veut rien m'imposer », expliqua Adrien en tapotant mécaniquement la table du bout des doigts. « Elle m'a dit que quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre mon père et elle, elle ne me forcerait pas à le faire revenir dans ma vie si je n’étais pas prêt. »

« Tu le voudrais ? », insista son amie en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. « Que ton père fasse de nouveau partie de ta vie ? »

Adrien resta un instant silencieux.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, il attendait sans mot dire, comme s’il espérait que les réponses à ses questions les plus existentielles finissent par apparaître magiquement devant ses yeux. Finalement, au bout d’une poignées de secondes, il sorti de sa torpeur et secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne sais pas », confessa-t-il, un faible sourire d’excuse aux lèvres. « Je verrai. Pour l’instant c’est encore trop tôt, il s’est passé trop de choses », ajouta-t-il en faisant machinalement tourner sa bague autour de son doigt.

Il s’interrompit un instant, les yeux rivés à ce précieux bijou qui lui avait à la fois tant offert et tant coûté, avant de replonger son regard dans ceux de ses amis.

« Au moins, il essaye de faire des efforts », reconnu-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule qui n’avait de nonchalant que l’apparence, tant la tension qui crispait ses mâchoires trahissait l’état d’agitation dans lequel le plongeait le fait de parler de son père. « Enfin, je suppose ? », se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. « Il n’a plus vraiment de raison de s’opposer à nous maintenant, mais c’est dur d’être fixé sur ses motivations vu qu’on le fait chanter pour qu’il obéisse à nos exigences... En tout cas, je pense qu’il pourrait rendre les choses plus pénibles s’il le voulait. »

« Je suis d’accord », approuva Marinette. « On lui a demandé pas mal de choses. Les dons d’argent, te laisser partir de chez lui, te laisser tranquille, couper les ponts avec Nathalie, se faire suivre par une psy… », lista-t-elle en levant un nouveau doigt à chaque fois. « Il aurait facilement pu faire traîner tout ça sous un prétexte ou sous un autre, sans pour autant aller jusqu’à nous pousser à le dénoncer à la police. Pourtant, il a tout exécuté en un temps record. »

« Exactement », confirma Adrien. « Il fait même en sorte d’être disponible si jamais j’ai besoin de lui parler – même si je préfère éviter d’avoir à le faire pour l’instant », précisa-t-il en grimaçant. « Après, est-ce qu’il est vraiment sincère ? Ou est-ce qu’il nous manipule pour nous faire croire qu’il a changé ? Je ne sais pas », soupira-t-il d’un ton défait. « On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’il soit digne de confiance. »

« Ça, tu peux le dire », marmonna sa coéquipière.

Un faible sourire d’encouragement aux lèvres, Nino posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Au moins, s’il te laisse tranquille, c’est toujours ça de pris », lui lança-t-il dans un splendide élan d’optimisme.

« Oui », approuva Adrien avec ferveur. « Qu’il soit sincère ou pas, il… il me laisse du temps. De l’espace. Il n’essaye pas de revenir dans ma vie. Il a même versé spontanément une pension aux parents de Marinette pour les aider à me prendre en charge. »

Un gloussement amusé s’échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. 

« Je ne sais pas combien il s’imagine que je coûte à élever, mais il leur verse _beaucoup_ trop d’argent. Tom et Sabine me proposent à chaque fois de me donner le surplus. Je n’en veux pas, alors ils le mettent sur un compte qu’ils ont ouvert pour moi. Ils me disent que ça pourra toujours me servir plus tard, pour m’aider à payer mes études, ou mes premiers loyers. »

« Ils n’ont pas tort », approuva Alya, tandis que Nino hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Ça peut toujours être utile. »

Alors que Marinette gratifiait Adrien d’un regard _je-te-l’avais-bien-dit_ mêlé de _tu-vois-que-j’avais-raison_ , le jeune homme se fendit d’un léger sourire. Mais presque aussitôt, son visage s’assombrit de nouveau.

« Même si mon père fait des efforts, ça ne veut pas dire que je lui pardonnerai un jour », confia-t-il à son auditoire. « Je ne sais pas si j’y arriverai. Je… J’aimerai. J’aimerai _vraiment_ en être capable. Mais… c’est compliqué », soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « D’un côté, j’ai toujours voulu qu’on soit plus proches. Maintenant que ma mère est revenue et qu’il a l’air décidé à changer, je me dis que ça pourrait être possible. Ma famille pourrait devenir ce que j’ai toujours rêvé. Mais d’un autre côté, je… je ne peux pas oublier ce qu’il a fait. Chaque fois que je le vois ou que je lui parle, je repense au Papillon et à ce qu’il était prêt à faire pour s’emparer de nos miraculous. »

Les yeux un peu trop brillants, Adrien se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre les dents pour contenir son émotion.

« En fait, je l’aime et je le déteste à la fois. Du coup, je ne sais pas. Il me faudra du temps », conclut-il d’un ton abattu.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

Marinette gardait les yeux rivés sur Adrien, Adrien admirait sa bague d’un air faussement détaché, et Alya et Nino tentaient encore et encore de se faire à l’énormité de toutes les révélations que venaient de faire leurs amis.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes, c’est Alya qui reprit la parole. 

« Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que vous vivez ensemble », déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, changeant résolument de sujet.

Un sentiment de soulagement général s’empara de la tablée.

Assez parlé de Gabriel et de ses effroyables actions.

Il était largement temps de faire place à plus de légèreté.

« Et pourtant, c’est bien le cas », répliqua Adrien avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Coude posé sur la table et menton logé dans le creux de sa paume, Alya laissa échapper un fredonnement d’approbation. Elle dévisageait Marinette et Adrien d’un regard perçant, incisif, comme si elle cherchait à lire sur leur visage d’autres nouvelles croustillantes qu’ils auraient pu lui dissimuler.

« Et du coup, vous deux… Vous sortez ensemble ? », demanda-t-elle d’un ton faussement innocent, que trahissaient ses yeux pétillant de malice et sa voix vibrante de curiosité.

« Non », répondit platement Adrien. « Vraiment », insista-t-il devant les expressions incrédules dont les gratifièrent leurs amis. « Ce n’est pas qu’on n’a pas envie, je… Marinette sait ce que je ressens pour elle », poursuivit-il en jetant un regard éperdu d’adoration à sa coéquipière, laquelle répondit en lui décochant un sourire solaire. 

« … et Adrien sait ce que je ressens pour lui », compléta la jeune fille en posant tendrement sa main sur la sienne.

Sur les visages de Nino et Alya, le scepticisme avait fait place à une franche perplexité.

« Mais alors… pourquoi ? », demanda Alya, perdue.

« Tom et Sabine préfèreraient qu’on évite de sortir ensemble tant que j’habite encore avec eux – et avec Marinette, surtout », résuma brièvement Adrien. « Ça attendra. »

Alya se tassa sur son siège en laissant échapper un soupir déçu.

Clairement, la réponse de ses amis n’était pas celle qu’elle espérait.

« Donc il n’y a rien entre vous ? Même pas un petit bisou de temps en temps ? », les taquina-t-elle malgré tout.

« Tant qu’on vit ensemble, on a promis à mes parents qu’il n’y aurait pas de ça sous leur toit », rétorqua immédiatement sa meilleure amie.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres d’Adrien.

« _Sur_ leur toit, en revanche… »

« Chaton ! », s’indigna Marinette dans un éclat de rire, tout en gratifiant son compagnon petite tape affectueuse sur l’avant-bras.

Alya laissa échapper un hoquet extatique.

« Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Est-ce qu’on est bien en train de me dire que tu embrasses Adrien – _Chat Noir_ \- sur le toit de ta boulangerie ? »

« Je n’infirmerai ni ne confirmerai quoi que ce soit », rétorqua Marinette en tirant malicieusement la langue, tandis qu’Adrien renversait la tête en arrière pour éclater franchement de rire.

Mais officielle ou non, leurs doigts entrelacés et les regards emplis d’amour qu’ils échangeaient ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à la réelle nature de leur relation.

Pour l’instant, Alya n’en demandait pas plus. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque les élèves regagnèrent leur classe après le repas, la majorité des adolescents se pressait toujours autour de Lila.

Cette dernière rayonnait. Il était clair que rien ne lui plaisait plus que se trouver au centre de l’attention – et de l’admiration – de ses camarades. Ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction et l’expression de fausse modestie qu’elle s’efforçait d’adopter ne suffisait pas à dissimuler son sourire suffisant.

Lorsque son regard triomphant se posa sur Marinette, Adrien ne put retenir un frisson d’appréhension.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais il avait compris depuis longtemps que Lila était loin d’être la simple vantarde en manque d’attention qu’il croyait au début. Au contraire, elle n’hésiterait pas à écraser quiconque se dressait sur son chemin.

Comme Marinette, par exemple.

Adrien savait que Lila avait fait de sa Lady sa cible privilégiée. Et à présent, entourée de l’aura de Ladybug, elle n’aurait aucun mal à faire de sa vie un enfer.

Il fallait exposer Lila comme l’usurpatrice qu’elle était. Vite.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme et pour sa coéquipière, Alya était désormais de la partie.

Et Alya était une force qu’il valait mieux ne pas faire l’erreur de sous-estimer.

Entre son courage, son obstination hors du commun et son dédain pour l’auto-préservation qui pouvait presque rivaliser avec celui de Chat Noir, rien ne pouvait lui résister lorsqu’elle avait une idée en tête. Les jours de gloire de Lila étaient désormais comptés, c’était une certitude.

Alors qu'il s’installait discrètement à son bureau, c’est avec une certaine fascination qu'Adrien regarda Alya marcher droit sur Lila. Rien dans l’attitude de la jeune blogueuse ne laissait transparaître son ressentiment envers sa camarade.

Son expression était on ne peut plus cordiale et c’est avec un immense sourire qu'elle salua Lila. Elle amorça ensuite la conversation avec enthousiasme, avant de plonger enfin dans le vif du sujet.

« Dit, je me demandais, est-ce qu’il serait possible que tu m'accordes une interview exclusive pour le Ladyblog ? », demanda-t-elle avidement à son interlocutrice. « Enfin, si tu n'as rien contre le fait de faire ton grand retour médiatique. Et je ne dirai pas qui tu es vraiment, bien sûr ! », précisa-t-elle en agitant dramatiquement les mains dans les airs. « J’écrirai juste que j’ai pu être en contact avec Ladybug. Mais mes lecteurs seraient _tellement_ heureux d’avoir de tes nouvelles ! »

« Oh oui, bien sûr », approuva Lila avec un sourire solaire. « Je serai absolument ravie de faire ça pour toi ! »

Elle marqua une brève pause, la mine pensive, comme si elle prenait le temps de considérer différentes options.

« Et tu… tu peux aussi dire qui je suis », roucoula-t-elle en portant sa main à son oreille, en un faux réflexe savamment étudié. « Ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

Alya porta dramatiquement ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de surprise extatique.

« C’est vrai ? », s’exclama-t-elle avec ravissement. « Tu veux que je dévoile ton identité ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que les habitants de Paris sachent qui a tant fait pour eux », minauda Lila en battant innocemment des cils. « Et quel meilleur moyen pour leur annoncer que le Ladyblog ? », souligna-elle en posant une main amicale sur le bras de son interlocutrice.

Adrien retint de justesse un éclat de rire sarcastique.

Quel meilleur moyen, effectivement.

Le Ladyblog était connu pour être parmi les sources les plus fiables concernant les héros de Paris, et Alya était renommée pour bouillir d'envie de savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de ses idoles. Si elle venait à annoncer officiellement que Lila était Ladybug, nul doute que cette déclaration ne ferait que renforcer la crédibilité de la jeune italienne.

« Oh, merci ! Merci, merci, merci ! », s'enthousiasma Alya en bondissant comme un cabri shooté aux amphétamines.

Entre deux sauts, elle se mit à pianoter furieusement sur son téléphone.

« Il faut qu’on organise ça ! », poursuivit-elle avec excitation. « Tu préfères que je fasse juste un article ou alors qu’on parte carrément sur une interview vidéo ? Une vidéo aurait certainement plus d’impact, en plus tu es _tellement_ télégénique, ça serait parfait », continua-t-elle alors que Lila se rengorgeait de fierté. « Il faudrait qu’on choisisse le lieux, l’endroit, que je prépare toutes mes questions… Ah, et avant ça il faudra aussi que tu me prouves que tu es réellement Ladybug, bien sûr », compléta-t-elle en hochant la tête d’un air entendu.

L’expression satisfaite de Lila s’assombrit aussitôt.

Ses yeux s’emplirent presque aussitôt de larmes tragiques, ses sourcils se tordirent de la plus triste des façons, et c’est avec une mine défaite qu’elle s'adressa ensuite à sa camarade, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu… tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Une nuée de regards réprobateurs se posa immédiatement sur Alya. Cependant, loin de se laisser démonter, cette dernière décocha son sourire le plus avenant à Lila.

« Mais bien sûr que _SI_ , je te fais confiance », la rassura-t-elle avec un superbe aplomb. « Est-ce que je voudrais t’interviewer pour le Ladyblog si je ne te croyais pas ? », ajouta-t-elle innocemment.

« Non, mais – »

« Exactement ! », la coupa immédiatement son interlocutrice. « Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, _bien sûr_ que je me contenterais de ta parole ! Mais ce n’est pas pour moi qu’il faut des preuves. C’est pour mes lecteurs », expliqua-t-elle d’un ton chagriné.

Entre le pli déconfit qui tirait sa bouche vers le bas, son regard peiné et ses doigts qui tambourinaient mécaniquement sur la coque de son téléphone, Alya était l’image même de la bonne volonté contrariée. Si Adrien n’était pas au courant des véritables intentions de son amie, il aurait pu jurer qu’exiger de Lila qu’elle lui démontre qu’elle était bien qui elle prétendait être lui brisait _réellement_ le cœur.

Décidément, Alya était une fille redoutable.

« Madame Chamack a eu la gentillesse de jeter un coup d’œil à mon blog et de me dire ce qu’elle en pensait. Selon elle, j’ai du potentiel, mais j’ai trop tendance à ne pas me baser sur des sources solides. Et elle n’a pas tort », reconnu-t-elle avec un petit rire contrit. « J’ai toujours eu tendance à foncer tête baissée sur une bonne histoire sans vérifier si ce que je racontais était vrai ou non. Mais j’ai décidé de m’améliorer ! », se reprit-elle, le poing serré devant elle et le regard brillant de détermination. « Je ferai du Ladyblog un site digne de toi ! En plus, quelque chose d’aussi énorme que l’identité de Ladybug, on va forcément me demander des preuves. La dernière chose que je veux, c’est que des gens t’accusent de mentir alors que je _sais_ que tu dis la vérité », conclut-elle en se posant dramatiquement la main sur le cœur.

Mais visiblement, ce débordement de (fausse) bienveillance ne faisait qu’irriter davantage Lila.

« Je te l’ai dit, j’ai perdu mes pouvoirs », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne peux plus me transformer pour te prouver que je suis Ladybug. »

Malheureusement pour elle, il fallait plus que ça pour arrêter Alya.

« Oh, ce n’est pas grave », répliqua l'apprentie-journaliste en agitant la main dans les airs, comme pour mieux chasser cet argument. « Il suffit que tu me dises quelque chose que tu – que _Ladybug_ – est la seule à savoir. »

Adrien retint difficilement un sourire en se rappelant de la façon dont Marinette avait achevé de convaincre leurs amis quelques instants plus tôt.

Visiblement, sa manière de faire avait inspiré Alya.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander l’identité de Chat Noir », s’exclama théâtralement Lila en laissant échapper un cri indigné. « Je ne trahirais _jamais_ mon coéquipier ! »

(Dans la salle, le soi-disant coéquipier en question frissonna aussitôt d’horreur à l’idée de devoir subir une partenaire comme elle.

Il aurait certainement fini par laisser tomber et par offrir les deux miraculous au Papillon sur un plateau d’argent pour abréger ses propres souffrances.

Ça, ou faire le vœu de téléporter Lila au fin fond de la Sibérie. Si Plagg ne l’avait pas cataclysmée avant. Ce qui n’était probablement pas à exclure non plus.)

« Je ne pensais pas à ça ! », se défendit Alya, mains levées devant en un geste d’apaisement. « Je pensais plutôt à des petites choses sans importances, mais que seule Ladybug pourrait connaître. Par exemple », poursuivit-elle en claquant des doigts, comme si l’idée venait tout juste de lui traverser l’esprit, « est-ce tu peux me dire comment est-ce que tu m’avais contactée pour m’accorder une interview exclusive l’année dernière ? C’était un peu particulier, du coup tu devrais t’en souvenir. »

Le sourire que Lila parvint à décocher à son interlocutrice était probablement plus pincé que ce qu’elle aurait voulu.

C’est cependant d’une voix lourde de regrets qu’elle réussit à répondre à Alya.

« Non, je suis désolée, mais je ne m’en rappelle plus », soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. « Comme tu viens justement de le dire, ça date de l’année dernière. J’accorde _beaucoup_ d’interviews exclusives, je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout ! »

« Ah ? J’aurais juré qu’il n’y avait eu que la mienne et celle de Madame Chamack », s’étonna Alya en écarquillant les yeux, comme si cette révélation la frappait de surprise. « Toutes tes autres interviews étaient juste pour communiquer des informations pendant les attaques. Mais je dois me tromper », concéda-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaule évasif, bien que le ton de sa voix souligne qu’elle trouvait ce dernier point particulièrement improbable.

Au vu des moues perplexes des autres élèves, le sentiment était visiblement largement partagé par leur auditoire. Chacun savait qu’Alya n’oubliait jamais _rien_ quand il était question de son ultime idole.

Visiblement peu perturbée par la rebuffade dont venait de la gratifier Lila, Alya se tourna vers ses camarades. Son immense sourire était celui de l’innocence incarnée et son expression affable défiait quiconque de douter de ses bonnes intentions.

En la voyant, nul ne pouvait douter qu’elle ne cherchait qu’à aider Lila à mieux asseoir sa crédibilité. 

« Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a une idée ? », lança-t-elle joyeusement, feignant de ne pas remarquer l’éclair de colère qui traversa les yeux de Lila.

Adrien saisit l’occasion au vol.

« Moi ! », s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Quand tu as eu affaire à mon cousin, il t’a fait quelque chose qui t’as mis particulièrement en colère », poursuivit-il à l’attention de le jeune italienne. « Tu peux nous dire quoi ? »

Un tressautement rageur des doigts de Lila lui fit un instant craindre que sa camarade ne lui écrase son poing dans la figure.

Heureusement pour lui, pour son nez et pour toute autre partie sensible de son visage, son interlocutrice se reprit presque aussitôt. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, plaça ses mains sur son cœur, et c’est avec une expression penaude qu’elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne me rappelle pas particulièrement de ton cousin », répondit-elle d’une voix contrite, comme si rien ne la peinait plus au monde que d’avoir oublié qu’elle avait un jour croisé un membre de sa famille. « Je rencontre des _centaines_ de gens chaque semaine. Je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde. » 

Adrien haussa un sourcil, affichant une surprise polie.

« Ah, dommage », répliqua-t-il platement. « Je pensais que ça t’aurait marqué qu’il ait essayé de t’embrasser en se faisant passer pour moi. On se ressemble comme des jumeaux, après tout, et ce n’est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas toi et moi », conclut-il en agitant négligemment la main entre eux.

Une fois plus, les élèves autour d’eux gratifièrent Lila de regards dubitatifs.

La remarque du jeune homme était plus que pertinente.

Comment Lila aurait-elle pu oublier que le sosie d’un garçon qu’elle côtoyait presque chaque jour avait tenté de l’embrasser ? Surtout quand le garçon en question était _Adrien_ ?

« À mon tour ! », intervint Alix en levant vivement la main. « Lorsque le petit frère de Nino est venu du futur après avoir été akumatisé, je t’ai aidée en te montrant un objet en particulier », poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Lila. « Quel objet ? »

L’expression paniquée qui traversa les traits de Lila n’échappa à personne.

« Je… J’utilise tellement d’objets que je ne peux pas – » 

« C’était vraiment un objet très, _très_ spécial », insista Alix en plissant les paupières d’un air suspicieux. « Comment tu aurais pu oublier _ça_ ? »

Adrien dû se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour réussir à réprimer le sourire triomphal qui essayait de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Il savait _exactement_ de quoi Alix parlait.

De sa montre.

Du miraculous du Lapin.

Il était absolument impossible que la véritable Ladybug ait pu oublier quelque chose d’une telle importance.

Devant lui, Lila commençait à perdre ses moyens. Son regard affolé courrait fébrilement sur le visage d’Alix, comme pour y chercher désespérément une réponse.

« Je… Je… »

« Ok, c’est clair pour moi », déclara sèchement Alix. « Tu n’es pas Ladybug. »

« Si ! Si, bien sûr que si ! », s’exclama son interlocutrice. « C-comment… comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? », poursuivit-elle en fondant en larmes, optant visiblement pour la stratégie de rejeter la culpabilité sur ses accusateurs plutôt que celle de chercher à construire un argumentaire cohérent.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots factices.

« J-Je… Je vous ai fait confiance avec mon secret », hoqueta-t-elle. « J-Je pensais qu’on était amis et q-que vous me c-compreniez, m-mais on dirait que vous v-voulez juste vous attaquer à moi. Ce… C’est tellement cruel ! »

Mal à l’aise, les autres élèves échangèrent des regards gênés.

Ils ne savaient visiblement pas sur quel pied danser.

D’un côté, à l’exception notable de Chloé, tous avaient naturellement bon fond. Voir quelqu’un souffrir les poussait instinctivement à compatir, voire même à tenter de consoler la personne en question ou de réparer l’injustice dont elle serait victime.

De l’autre, à la lueur des récents évènements, il leur paraissait de plus en plus plausible que quelqu’un – comprendre ici : Lila – avait tenté d’abuser de cette gentillesse et de la confiance qu’ils accordaient spontanément. 

Et bon fond ou non, ils appréciaient moyennement qu’on se moque d’eux. Tout particulièrement quand celle qui les embobinait depuis le début essayait visiblement _encore_ de les manipuler, à grand renforts de sanglots dramatiques et de paroles culpabilisantes.

Lorsque Lila releva finalement la tête, l’opinion de la classe était faite.

Alya fut la première à parler.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? », lança-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. « Je pense que tu seras incapable de répondre parce que tu n’es PAS Ladybug. C’est évident. Et je suis sûre que si on contactait ta mère, elle nous confirmerait que vous n’êtes arrivées à Paris qu’APRÈS l’apparition de Ladybug. »

Il émanait d'Alya une telle fureur, une telle colère froide, qu’Adrien se prit à remercier sa bonne étoile d’être dans son camp.

Alya pouvait définitivement être effrayante quand elle le voulait.

Le teint livide, Lila tourna frénétiquement la tête autour d’elle à la recherche d'alliés. Son expression paniquée se décomposa encore un peu plus lorsqu'elle découvrit, au lieu du soutien qu’elle espérait, des mines allant de la déception à la franche hostilité.

« Statistiquement, les chances que tu sois Ladybug sont inférieures à 0,03% », annonça Max en pianotant sur sa tablette.

« Moi, je ne te crois pas », déclara résolument Alix.

« Si Max et Alix ne te croient pas, alors moi non plus », intervint à son tour Kim. « Ils ont sûrement raison. »

« Moi je ne t’ai jamais crue, dès le départ », glissa Adrien ton angélique, s’attirant un regard de colère stupéfaite de la part de Lila.

« Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment _quiconque_ aurait pu croire que tu étais Ladybug », souligna Chloé en admirant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, tandis que Sabrina hochait vivement la tête pour marquer son soutien à son amie. « C’est ridicule. Totalement ridicule. »

« Je suis du côté d’Alya », indiqua posément Nino.

Lila se tourna vers un autre groupe d’élève, une lueur démente au fond des yeux.

« Et bien, il faut dire qu’ils ont des arguments très convaincants », confessa timidement Rose, alors que Mylène se rapprocha instinctivement d’Ivan, que Nathaniel amorçait un net mouvement de recul et que Juleka détournait ostensiblement le regard.

Au vu de leurs expressions de consternation horrifiée, Rose venait d’exprimer tout haut ce qu’ils pensaient tout bas.

Comprenant manifestement qu’il était inutile de chercher un soutien de leur côté, Lila continua de balayer frénétiquement la pièce du regard. Et enfin, au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, ses yeux se posèrent sur Marinette. 

Marinette, qui avait tant vanté ses louanges un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Marinette, qu’elle semblait avoir convaincu par on ne sait quel miracle.

Marinette, avait admis ouvertement qu’elle pensait qu’elle était bel et bien Ladybug.

Horripilante, insignifiante Marinette, qui…

« - je ne t’ai jamais crue non plus », annonça Marinette en lui décochant un sourire rayonnant. « J’ai toujours su que tu racontais n’importe quoi au sujet de Jagged Stone, de tes voyages autour du monde, de tes soi-disantes œuvres de charité… Le fait que tu prétendes être Ladybug ne me paraissait pas franchement plus crédible que le reste. Mais c’est très gentil à toi d’avoir avoué que le reste de tes histoires n’était qu’un tissu de mensonge », conclut-elle avec légèreté.

Le visage de Lila se décomposa. Le regard fiévreux, elle jeta un ultime coup d’œil autour d’elle à la recherche d’une échappatoire.

Mais presque aussitôt, elle sembla se rendre à l’évidence. Nul ne paraissait compatir à sa détresse et les expressions fermées des autres élèves paraissaient la défier de tenter s’en sortir avec un autre mensonge.

C’était fini.

Sur les traits de Lila, la panique fit place à une colère incandescente. Sa figure se tordit hideusement, sa peau s’empourpra violemment et ses yeux se mirent à étinceler de fureur. Alors qu’elle serrait les poings, un hurlement de rage s’échappa de ses lèvres. 

« Vous allez me le payer, vous entendez ! Vous allez me le payer ! », vociféra-t-elle à l’assemblée médusée.

Frappant agressivement le sol à chaque pas, elle sorti de la salle en tempêtant.

Alors que tous les élèves se regroupaient pour commenter l’incroyable tournure des évènements, Adrien se retourna vers Marinette et tendit son poing fermé par-dessus son bureau.

Le sourire complice que les deux adolescents échangèrent alors que la jeune fille imitait le geste de son coéquipier pour cogner doucement ses doigts contre les siens résumait à lui seul les deux mots qui flottaient, silencieux, autour d’eux.

_Bien joué._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
> Et voilà pour la chute tant attendue (par moi, en tout cas xD ) de Lila !
> 
> Cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin et encore une fois, jusque-là ça a été un plaisir à écrire. J’espère qu’on aura l’occasion de voir Adrien et Marinette aussi complice dans la série, et les imaginer faire tourner Nino et Alya en bourrique a été un régal xD . J'ai adoré les écrire gentiment maléfiques comme ça xD . 
> 
> Quant à Lila, et bien, je pense que vous commencez à connaître mon point de vue sur Lila ^^ . J’espère que sa véritable nature finira par éclater au grand jour et j’espère que ça sera aussi satisfaisant que possible ! En attendant, l’imaginer et / ou la lire en train de tomber de son piédestal est toujours un plaisir x) .
> 
> A bientôt pour l’épilogue de cette (pas si petite finalement) histoire, et j’espère que ce que ce chapitre vous a plu :D . 


	7. Chapter 7

La débâcle que fut cette tentative d’usurpation d’identité porta un coup terrible à la crédibilité de Lila.

Certes, dans l’école, il lui restait quelques fidèles éblouis par son charisme pour la croire et l’écouter religieusement. Mais, dans l’ensemble – et au sein de sa classe en particulier - tous prenaient désormais ce qu’elle disait avec énormément de prudence. Lorsqu’elle racontait une de ses extraordinaires histoires, ses interlocuteurs ne se pâmaient plus d’admiration. Ils l’écoutaient, poliment, avant de reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien n’était et d’oublier aussitôt cette conversation.

Le quotidien de Lila n’aurait pas plus être plus différent de celui qu’il était avant qu’elle tente de se faire passer pour Ladybug.

Son nom n’était plus prononcé avec émerveillement.

Ses aventures fantastiques n’étaient plus le principal sujet de conversation de l’école.

Ses professeurs ne lui accordaient plus de faveurs sans lui demander – enfin – un justificatif dûment signé par un médecin ou par sa mère.

Sa mère, sa _propre mèr_ e, avait même été convoquée par le principal pour discuter de ses nombreuses absences dont la légitimé était désormais mise en doute.

(S’en était d’ailleurs suivit une punition spectaculaire, dont la liste exhaustive des détails restait encore inconnue mais qui comprenait entre autres de très nombreuses heures de colle, des devoirs supplémentaires, une interdiction de sortir à durée indéterminée, une confiscation de téléphone ainsi que des excuses devant toute la classe.)

Dire que Lila vivait mal sa chute de popularité était un doux euphémisme. Elle ne cessait de rejeter le blâme sur Ladybug, sur Marinette, sur Adrien, sur Jagged Stone, sur la Terre _entière_ hormis elle-même. Même le semblant de courtoisie avec laquelle les autres élèves la traitaient désormais paraissait être pour elle la pire des insultes.

Le fait que ces égards soient le fait de l’impulsion de _Marinette_ , déterminée à ne pas laisser la situation s’envenimer, ne faisait qu’ajouter du sel sur la plaie.

Lila ne décolérait pas.

Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la traite aimablement.

Elle voulait qu’on l’envie. Qu’on l’admire. Qu’on la _vénère_.

Elle voulait traîner Marinette et tous ses amis dans la boue, et regagner les sommets de popularité desquels ses ultimes mensonges l’avaient fait chuter.

Alors, elle racontait de nouvelles histoires fabuleuses, cherchait de nouveaux moyens de s’attirer la sympathie, lançait de nouvelles rumeurs. En désespoir de cause, elle essaya même de contacter Gabriel Agreste, dans l’espoir qu’une campagne de publicité aux côtés d’Adrien lui permette de retrouver sa gloire perdue. Mais à sa grande déconvenue, ses tentatives ne rencontrèrent rien d’autre qu’une froide fin de non-recevoir.

Si Lila refusait de reconnaître ses torts, il n’en était pas de même pour les autres élèves de sa classe.

Marinette eut droit à des excuses en bonne et due forme de la part de ses amis.

Tour à tour, tous mirent un point d’honneur à venir la voir discrètement pour lui demander pardon. Libre à elle d’accepter ensuite de les excuser ou non - ce qu’elle fit bien volontiers, mais non sans leur rappeler que leur attitude l’avait blessée et qu’elle attendait mieux de leur part à l’avenir.

La relation que Marinette entretenait avec ses camarades de classe n’en sortie que grandie, et leur amitié devint encore plus forte qu’avant l’arrivée de Lila.

Chloé ne s'excusa pas. Si elle offrit un après-midi dans un spa de luxe à Marinette, ce fut _uniquement_ par pure coïncidence, parce qu’elle-même et toutes les personnes un tant soi peu importantes de son entourage avait _tous_ quelque chose à faire à cet instant précis et qu’elle préférait faire don de sa réservation à des indigents plutôt que de gaspiller de l’argent pour rien. Rien de plus. Absolument _rien_ de plus.

Quelques mois plus tard, Chat Noir et Ladybug commencèrent à refaire quelques timides apparitions dans Paris.

Sur le principe, tous deux auraient pu profiter d’une retraite bien méritée. Il n’y avait plus de super-vilains à combattre, plus de miraculous à récupérer, plus rien qui ne demande leur présence urgente.

Mais ils restaient des héros malgré tout. C’était leur vocation, chevillée à eux jusqu’au plus profond de leurs corps.

Menace magique ou non, ils pouvaient toujours utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien autour d’eux.

Ils pouvaient empêcher des accidents, récupérer des chats coincés dans des arbres et, de façon générale, protéger les citoyens de Paris. Il fallait bien reconnaître que le taux de criminalité avait drastiquement diminué dans la capitale depuis leur apparition, et si un léger regain s’était fait ressentir depuis qu’ils avaient disparus, il ne faisait pas de doute que leur retour allait de nouveau calmer les choses.

Outre leurs devoirs, retrouver leurs masques leur permettait de renouer égoïstement avec quelques plaisirs que seuls leurs super-pouvoirs pouvaient leur offrir. À eux, de nouveau, les pique-niques sur les toits de Paris, les rendez-vous au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, ou encore ce pic d’adrénaline aussi grisant qu’inimitable qu’ils éprouvaient lorsqu’ils s’élançaient en chute libre depuis le haut des plus imposants bâtiments de la capitale.

Ainsi, dès qu’Adrien eut suffisamment récupéré du traumatisme causé par l’arrestation de son père et dès que se fut éloignée la crainte de trahir son identité à la moindre mention du Papillon, c’est avec une véritable sensation de se retrouver lui-même qu’il réendossa le masque de Chat Noir.

Le sentiment était largement partagé par Ladybug, ravie elle aussi de retrouver ses pouvoirs.

Un jour, peut-être, prendraient-ils définitivement leur retraite.

Mais ce temps n’était clairement pas venu.

Une véritable onde de choc secoua Paris lorsque la ville réalisa que ses héros étaient de retour.

La capitale fut en ébullition pendant des jours. Les noms de Chat Noir et Ladybug étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Chacun voulait les voir, chacun voulait tenter de leur parler.

S’ils conversaient volontiers avec leurs concitoyens, les deux héros refusaient de mentionner quoi que ce soit concernant le Papillon et Mayura – hormis pour confirmer qu’ils étaient bel et bien hors d’état de nuire. Finalement, tous deux se décidèrent à donner une conférence de presse pour répondre une bonne fois pour toute aux mille questions qu’on leur posait (ou pour lister celles, tout aussi nombreuses, pour lesquelles il était inutile d’attendre une quelconque explication de leur part).

Lors de cet événement, Alya se fit un plaisir de les interroger sur la rumeur selon laquelle Ladybug avait révélé publiquement son identité à tous ses camarades de classes et à un nombre conséquent de personnes de son école.

C’est avec une satisfaction identique que l’héroïne réfuta ces allégations, clamant haut et fort qu’elle n’avait définitivement jamais rien fait de tel.

Cette interview sonna le glas du peu de popularité qu’il restait à Lila.

De sa horde d’adorateurs, il ne restait désormais plus personne. Et si Lila pouvait désormais se targuer d’être célèbre (quoique de façon très relative), c’était plus pour sa propension à s’inventer une vie imaginaire que pour l’admiration qu’on lui portait.

Mais alors que Ladybug se trouvait tranquillement assise au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, baignée par la douce lueur de la lune, Lila et ses histoires absurdes n’auraient pas pu être plus loin de ses pensées.

Adossée à une poutrelle métallique, la jeune héroïne laissait son regard courir en contrebas.

À ses pieds s’étendait une mer de toits, qu’agitait seulement la lumière dansante des phares des quelques voitures encore en route à cette heure tardive. Un doux murmure montait sur le passage des véhicules, allant et venant comme le chant des vagues.

Bercée par cette mélodie familière, Ladybug sentit un profond sentiment de satisfaction monter en elle.

Ces derniers mois avaient certes été les plus éprouvants de toute sa vie, mais le pire était désormais derrière elle. Elle en avait la certitude. Et elle savait qu’avec sa détermination, son courage, et bien sûr le meilleur des partenaires, elle pouvait surmonter tous les obstacles.

Chat Noir et elle – _Adrien_ et elle – formaient une équipe inarrêtable.

Ils avaient vaincu le Papillon, ils s’étaient remis de cette victoire au goût de défaite, et ils avançaient main dans la main vers le plus brillant des futurs.

Ensemble, rien ne pouvait leur résister.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ladybug à cette pensée. Ses doigts se posèrent machinalement sur son yo-yo alors que son regard balayait de nouveau les rues qui s’étalaient devant elle.

Paris dormait paisiblement sous sa veille attentive, libérée de la menace qui avait pesée sur elle pendant des années.

Et tant qu’elle serait là, elle se battrait pour que rien n’arrive à cette ville qu’elle avait juré de protéger.

Après tout, elle était Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : 
> 
> …
> 
> … Alooooooooooooooors… Normalement, c’est le moment où je devrais écrire le mot « Fin ».
> 
> Vous savez, après vous avoir fièrement annoncé que cette fic ne ferait que 7 chapitres et pas un de plus ? Parce que, souvenez-vous, j’étais déjà suffisamment avancée dans la rédaction de l’histoire pour savoir que je ne dépasserai pas ce que j’avais prévu avec ma xième réestimation ?
> 
> …
> 
> Devinez qui a écrit un chapitre bonus ?
> 
> …
> 
> Voilà. Je suis irrécupérable.
> 
> Mais pour ma défense, cette fois ce n’est pas que je déborde au-delà de mes prévisions parce que je mets plus longtemps à écrire ce que je veux écrire. Là, c’est vraiment parce qu’après avoir fini cette histoire, j’ai eu envie d’ajouter une petite scène en plus. Je trouvais qu’il manquait d’un petit quelque chose jusque-là.
> 
> Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisserai découvrir tout ça au moment de la publication ^^ .
> 
> Bref, à la prochaine pour le petit chapitre bonus (et dernier chapitre tout court !)(vraiment !) de cette fic ! :D 


	8. Chapter 8

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

Tout était calme.

La nuit avait recouvert la capitale d’une nappe d’encre depuis déjà plusieurs heures et maintenant que le Papillon avait été neutralisé, plus aucun akuma ne venait troubler le sommeil des parisiens.

Mais chez les Dupain-Cheng, une personne, au moins, ne dormait pas.

Une fenêtre s’ouvrit sans bruit, juste avant qu’une ombre se faufile en dehors du petit studio situé à l’arrière de la boulangerie. Aussi agile et silencieux que l’animal auquel il devait son nom, Chat Noir prit appui sur une corniche et commença l’ascension du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme aurait dû se trouver dans son lit à cette heure tardive, mais le sommeil le fuyait.

Ces derniers jours avaient été horribles.

Il avait découvert que le Papillon n’était nul autre que son propre père et que Nathalie se cachait derrière le masque de Mayura. Il avait confronté et neutralisé l’homme dont il désespérait auparavant d’obtenir l’approbation. Il avait chassé de Paris la femme qu’il avait commencé à considérer comme une nouvelle figure maternelle. Il avait fui ce qu’il considérait autrefois comme son foyer.

Apprendre que sa véritable mère était en vie ne suffisait pas à lui rendre la tranquillité d’esprit arrachée par les sombres desseins de son père.

Gabriel Agreste l’avait trahi, de tant de façons qu’il avait le vertige rien que d’y songer.

Il l’avait abandonné.

Il lui avait menti.

Il l’avait mis en danger, lui et celle qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il l’avait manipulé, délaissé, attaqué, exploité, isolé… 

La vérité n’aurait pas pu être plus cruelle.

Adrien ne cessait de ressasser ses affreuses découvertes et les tout aussi terribles événements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie. Il n’arrêtait pas de penser, penser, penser et penser encore. C’était comme si son cerveau s’était emballé et qu’il ne savait plus comment ralentir.

Il n'avait plus un instant de pause. Plus un moment de répit.

Sa boîte crânienne était devenue une cocotte-minute perpétuellement au bord de l’explosion, trop petite pour la pression inhumaine qui pressait encore et encore contre ses parois.

Cette hyperactivité constante privait Adrien du sommeil qui lui aurait permis quelques heures de bienheureux oubli – même si l’oubli en question n’était probablement qu’un vœu pieu. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur son père, les cauchemars étaient devenus ses sinistres compagnons. Ils hantaient ses songes et rongeaient son esprit endormi pour ensuite le réveiller en apnée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à chercher désespérément son souffle.

Si Adrien l’avait voulu, il aurait pu chercher du réconfort auprès des Dupain-Cheng. Ces derniers l’auraient probablement accueilli avec autant de bienveillance que lorsqu’ils lui avaient ouvert leur foyer après avoir appris la vérité sur son père.

Mais son instinct le poussait vers les toits.

Vers l’air.

Vers la liberté.

Chat Noir avait passé trop de temps à errer en solitaire au sommet des immeubles de Paris lorsqu’il avait besoin de s’aérer la tête. L’habitude était difficile à perdre. 

Lorsqu’il atteignit le toit, le jeune homme balaya rapidement les alentours du regard. Il ne lui fallut qu’une seconde pour repérer ce qu’il cherchait. 

Des cheminées, un mur, de l’ombre.

L’endroit parfait pour échapper aux yeux indiscrets qui auraient réussi, par un malheureux hasard, à discerner sa silhouette sombre à travers la noirceur de la nuit.

Sans un bruit, Chat Noir se mit en route. Lorsqu’il atteignit le pied de la cheminée, il esquissa un mouvement de surprise.

Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à avoir eu besoin de s’échapper un peu ce soir.

« Chaton ? », l’accueillit Ladybug d’une voix étonnée.

Adossée au mur, bras passés autour de ses genoux, sa coéquipière le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Elle se reprit à peine une fraction plus tard et lui fit signe d’approcher.

Alors qu’il s’avançait, le jeune homme tenta de se fendre d'un sourire nonchalant, mais jamais une expression plaquée sur son visage ne lui avait paru plus artificielle.

Ladybug ne se laissa pas abuser.

Honnêtement, comment Chat Noir avait-il pu penser un instant qu’il pourrait lui faire croire qu’il allait bien ? Elle connaissait trop bien la profondeur de ses tourments – elle _le_ connaissait trop bien, tout court – pour ne pas remarquer sa détresse.

Les sourcils de Ladybug étaient froncés d’inquiétude alors qu’elle levait le visage pour le dévisager. Elle ouvrit les bras sans dire un mot, l’invitant silencieusement à la rejoindre.

Chat Noir ne se fit guère prier.

Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Il se pencha en avant et s’agrippa à elle comme on s’accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, la serrant fort, fort contre son cœur.

Dans le chaos qu’était devenue sa vie, sa Lady était désormais son seul point de repère, la seule présence à laquelle il pouvait s’ancrer pour ne pas partir à la dérive.

Alors qu’il l’étreignait de toutes ses forces, Ladybug referma ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer à son tour contre elle. Chat Noir inclina la tête, paupières closes, et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

Il flottait autour d’elle une odeur de cannelle – souvenir d’une aide de dernière minute qu’elle avait accordé à ses parents un peu plus tôt dans la soirée - et un léger parfum fruité, son shampoing, peut-être.

Toujours silencieuse, Ladybug passait ses mains dans le dos de Chat Noir en un geste de réconfort, traçant de grands cercles de part et d’autre de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le jeune homme sentit ses épaules se dénouer lentement sous les gestes tendres de sa coéquipière. La tension inhumaine qui habitait jusque-là son corps se diluait un peu, juste un peu, juste assez pour lui permettre de respirer de nouveau librement. Ce qui, au vu de la situation, tenait déjà du miracle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Chat Noir releva enfin la tête.

Ladybug et lui avaient inversé leurs positions sans qu’il s’en rende compte, lui désormais assis sur le toit d’ardoise et elle agenouillée entre ses jambes. Cette nouvelle situation avait l’avantage d’effacer la différence de taille que le temps avait installé entre eux, laissant leurs visages au même niveau.

Mains toujours posées sur la taille de Ladybug, Chat Noir vint appuyer son front contre le sien. Lorsqu’il reporta son attention sur son visage, il fut aussitôt happé par son regard.

La nuit nimbait ses yeux de gris, leur donnant des allures de lac d’argent.

Profonds, intenses et mystérieux.

Chat Noir aurait pu s'y noyer pendant des heures.

Les deux héros restèrent immobiles un moment, front contre front et s’étreignant l’un l’autre. Le visage de Ladybug était si près du sien que Chat Noir pouvait sentir la douce chaleur émaner de sa peau. Sans la nuit qui recouvrait la ville, nul doute qu’il aurait pu compter précisément chacune des adorables taches de rousseur que laissaient habituellement paraître son masque. 

La gorge trop nouée d’émotion pour oser essayer de briser le silence, Chat Noir pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. La pointe de son nez frôla la joue de Ladybug comme l’aurait fait le museau d’un véritable chat et sa bouche toucha le côté de sa mâchoire alors qu’il s’inclinait vers elle.

Il releva doucement la tête, sans pour autant s’écarter de sa Lady d’un centimètre. Ses lèvres continuaient d’effleurer doucement sa peau sur leur passage, jusqu’à ce qu’elles déposent finalement un léger baiser juste en dessous de l’une de ses pommettes, à la jonction de son masque.

Chat Noir sentit plus qu’il n’entendit la brève expiration qui échappa à Ladybug.

Une bouffée d’air à peine perceptible.

Une caresse sur sa peau. 

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s’écarta légèrement et posa de nouveau son front contre celui de Ladybug. 

Son souffle se mêlait au sien et jamais ses yeux ne lui avaient parus aussi grands.

Il n’aurait même pas un centimètre à effacer pour l'embrasser.

Ils avaient assuré aux parents de Marinette qu’ils garderaient leur relation dans des limites strictement platoniques tant qu’ils vivraient ensemble, mais…

« On a promis… », murmura Ladybug, sans esquisser le moindre geste de recul pour autant. Au contraire, Chat Noir sentit ses doigts se nouer derrière sa nuque.

« Je sais », répondit-il contre sa peau.

Mais aucun serment au monde ne pouvait les séparer.

C’était une évidence.

Profonde. Viscérale.

Chat Noir se pencha avant même de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ses lèvres se rivèrent à celles de Ladybug, comme deux aimants attirés l'un par l’autre qui se trouvent enfin.

Électrisé par ce contact, il étreignit Ladybug de plus belle. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa taille, de ses épaules, pressant son corps contre le sien autant que leur position le leur permettait.

La réponse de sa Lady fut tout aussi enthousiaste.

Doigts enfoncés dans les cheveux de Chat Noir, elle s’agrippa à ses mèches blondes pour le forcer à incliner la tête, intensifiant significativement leur baiser. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour permettre à la langue de son coéquipier de venir s’enrouler langoureusement autour de la sienne, le jeune homme ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Ses doigts virent emprisonner le menton de Ladybug afin de mieux la garder contre lui.

Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Son autre main fermement passée autour de la taille de sa coéquipière, le jeune homme manœuvra comme il pouvait pour la soulever et l’asseoir sur ses jambes. Proche, toujours plus proche de lui. Ladybug suivit le mouvement sans hésiter, doigts toujours enfoncés dans ses mèches blondes et lèvres rivées aux siennes. 

Dans d’autres circonstances, Chat Noir aurait probablement rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux devant l’intimité de la situation.

Mais pas ce soir.

Ce soir, il était trop dévasté de chagrin, trop ivre d’amour pour se soucier de la bienséance.

Chat Noir sentait son pouls pulser dans tout son corps alors qu’il continuait d’embrasser passionnément sa partenaire. Des vagues de chaleur déferlaient sur lui, attisées par les battements fébriles de son cœur, de sa peau brûlante jusqu’au creux de son estomac. Les _« Chat… »_ haletants que Ladybug murmurait entre leurs lèvres ne faisaient rien pour atténuer l’incendie qui couvait en lui, ni pour arrêter la sensation de vertige qui lui faisait délicieusement tourner la tête.

Il pourrait rester ainsi des heures, à s’enivrer de la présence de sa Lady et à se délecter de ses baisers. Et surtout, surtout, il avait complètement oublié les raisons qui l’avaient mené sur ce toit en premier lieu.

Plus de tourments, plus de questions douloureuses, plus de sentiment insidieux de culpabilité.

Plus de sensation de vide dans son cœur et de trop-plein sous le crâne. 

Chat Noir ne pouvait penser à rien d’autre qu’à _Ladybug_.

C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

***** FIN *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note :
> 
> Hey ! Cette fois ça y est, cette fic est finie ! Je me répète, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne m’étais pas autant amusée à imaginer / écrire une histoire. Déjà, les chutes de Lila sont toujours un régal, mais en plus imaginer Adrien et Marinette en train de troller gentiment Alya et Nino m’a beaucoup motivée. J’adorerai voir ça dans la série xD ! 
> 
> Concernant ce chapitre bonus, je n’ai pas pu résister à un petit moment romantique entre nos deux héros.
> 
> Donc oui, promesse ou pas promesse, il se passe bien 2-3 trucs sur les toits, comme le souligne si justement Adrien xD. Je pense que Tom et Sabine ne sont pas complètement dupes, mais qu’au vu de la situation d’Adrien ils se doutent qu’il en a besoin et ils leur font confiance pour rester dans les limites du raisonnable.
> 
> De façon générale, je me dis que cette histoire aurait de quoi servir de base à plusieurs histoires secondaires, un peu comme ce que j’ai fait pour « À bout de souffle ». Il y a pas mal de points que j’ai passé sous silence et qui pourraient remplir une fic à eux tout seuls xD ! La découverte de l’identité du Papillon, l’arrivée d’Adrien chez les Dupain-Cheng, les réactions de Gaby / Tom / Sabine en découvrant que leurs enfants sont des héros, la relation d’Adrien avec sa mère, le point de vue d’Emilie, d’ailleurs, pourquoi pas.
> 
> … et à la place, j’ai préféré parler d’un roulage de pelle sur les toits xD .
> 
> Hem.
> 
> Bon, plus sérieusement, je ne pense pas que j’écrirais d’autres fics annexes à celle-ci. Autant pour « À bout de souffle » j’avais envie d’explorer d’autres aspects de l’histoire, autant ici je préfère garder une part de mystère. Adrien et Marinette ont dit tout ce qu’il y avait à dire, et je laisse le reste à votre imagination ^^ .
> 
> Mais encore une fois, j’ai adoré écrire cette histoire. Je radote, je sais, mais ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas autant éprouvé de plaisir et de motivation à raconter quelque chose. J’ai l’impression de me retrouver il y a x ans , quand je commençais à écrire « juste une seule petite fic d’un seul petit chapitre » (à l’époque, déjà… xD ) et que j’étais prise par le virus de l’écriture. J’avais un peu perdu ça et ça fait plaisir de renouer avec ces élans de motivation :D .
> 
> Je ne sais pas si cet élan de motivation se traduira par une nouvelle fic, mais j’espère que celle-ci vous aura plu ! ^^ N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à une prochaine j’espère !
> 
> Merci de m’avoir lue :) !


End file.
